How Did WE Happen?
by Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot
Summary: LJ: Seventh year, I've tried to comprehend my past enemy relationship with James. How did this change come about? Was it really love I felt for James, or the fact that he understood what it felt like to lose your family? Lily's POV some James' POV
1. The Beginning

Although James and Lily stories are my favorite to read, I'm not positive I can write them. So here's an experiment. Cheers! lol

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of this story, belong to her genius J.K. Rowling, and not to the person writing this fan fic.

* * *

_How did it happen? To this day I do not know. The enigma that was James Potter._

_He used to be such a bigheaded prat, so arrogant and self-conceited._

_Why did he have to do it?_

_Why did he have to change?_

_I was perfectly content hating him._

_Why did he have to change for the better, and tear my utopia apart?_

_My world was crashing down. The new feeling James gave me when he was around me, flipped my world, so I no longer knew which was up or down._

_But, in order to understand a story, you must start at the beginning. And now as I look back on it, I realize how long ago it seems._

* * *

It was Fourth year, and I had just seen that prat of a Potter prank the notorious Severus Snape. To this day I don't know why that was such a bad thing.

But, the fact that it was that git Potter, making the trouble, aroused the anger inside my soul. In other words, anything Potter related, utterly and completely pissed me off.

His friends and he were in hysterics. I wanted to use any sort of spell to blast him out of my sight.

As soon as I saw him sober up, I knew he was going to come and taunt me with his absolutely hideous personality, and not to mention, in my opinion, his looks as well.

He slowly walked with meaning toward me. I wanted to kick his little egotistical arse. But, I knew people were watching, and I only had one of my best friends with me.

Although we were equally talented as the Marauders, minus Pettigrew, we were outnumbered. 2 to 3. Okay maybe 3 and ¼.

"Hey, Lily." He said, trying to be seductive.

"Bugger off Potter!" I replied absolutely irritated with his shenanigans.

"Umm...Lily?" He started to say, I could see the blood rushing to his face.

"What is it now Potter!" I didn't want to hear the voice of that pest again.

"I was wondering if you would... umm... like to... umm... go... with me... to Hogsmeade... next weekend?" He nervously tried, his face was as red as Arthur Weasley's hair; I found it quite remarkable.

"As if I would ever find you in the least bit appealing. You stray so far from charismatic, I wonder how you sleep at night!" I bitterly replied.

I glanced over at one of my best friends, Rebecca, for support. She was giving me the be-nice-look-or-else look.

"C'mon can't you find it in your heart, to be nice to one so fine as me?" He inquired.

Before I could even say "the" he blurted out, "Oh wait, I'm sorry I forgot. You don't have a heart!"

Oh that was so low. My fists were clenched, and Beki elbowed me quite painfully so I wouldn't curse every inch of Potter I saw.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You pompous, devious jerk. I thought your friends were smart, but obviously not, if they hang around you." Right after I spoke I gave Remus Lupin the look. It was our secret code.

Whenever I said something that involved James friends, Remus, being a gentleman, knew not to take it personally, because we both knew the blow was meant for Potter and his ever growing ego.

"Potter you make me sick! Every time I'm around you I feel like taking poison to put myself out of my misery. Because to me being in your presence is miserable! Excuse me while I puke!"

Sirius Black took his chance to get his paws into our business. "Oh Lily darling!"

"Oh yes Sirius-poo!" I said in a sing-song voice. We played this game since the day we met.

"You know, sweetie-pie, that James really, really, really, beyond all belief lluiiuddddmphmsddsss vvuo." Four hands had just been pressed against Sirius blabber-mouth, two were James' seeker hands, and two were Remus'.

"I sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that." I replied keeping up our stupid sassy act.

"I said, Jamesphmhph!" Hands were placed over his mouth again. He threw them off, with a pouting look on his face. "Fine, I can't tell you."

"Oh my! I'm hurt!" I dramatically expressed, putting my hands over my heart.

"Lily," James started again.

"What," I snapped.

"Will you walk with me?" He innocently asked.

"Potter, I wouldn't do it even if my life depended on it. I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than endure your narcissistic and self-centered presence alone for two seconds."

"Ouch, that hurt Lils."

"Don't you ever call me that you prat. You aren't even worth my time." I raged starting to storm off. "James Potter from now on do not expect even the light of day from me! You half-witted twit!"

Beki and I left them dumb-founded as we walked back up to the castle.

"That blasted fool," I said to Beki, "Whenever I am around him I felt like screaming until I run out of air and die, just so I won't have to spend another second in his company!"

"Oh, Lily! You are such a drama queen. He isn't all that bad." Beki replied.

It was second nature to her. She had tolerated my I-hate-James-Potter speeches so many times before she didn't even have to think about what to say anymore.

* * *

You know you want to tell me off for writing this story. So tell me before I post the next chapter. Lol (hint: the button is in the corner! Lol)

Please lemme know!

-Melyssa


	2. The Pranking Days

Thank you soooo much my lovely reviewers!

KLLRS: Thanks for the encouragement!

CrystalizedLily: I liked the part with Sirius too, it took me a while to find a way to hint at that without switching to James point of view. Thank you for reviewing!

choco88: (call me stupid but im confused! lol) what was exaggerated! lol Thank you much!

fairybells: Reviewer #1! Yay. Thank you soooooo much for your review! It's the first, and will always hold a special place in my heart! {tear} I will definitely write more but i honestly have to apologize for this chappie, i had already written the next chapter and was drawing a blank!

Thank You Reviewers! You guys ROCK!

I'm sorry this was so short and poorly written. I hope you'll forgive me! I felt very writing challenged today after writing the chapter that goes after this one. This is basically a filler. Sorry! I actually have a bunch of chapters written, but I write them out of order, so yeah. If I get a few more reviews I'll post another, much longer chapter!

* * *

_The passage between the 4th and 5th year was bloody hell for me._

_The only cool part was the fact that Remus was the other prefect. We became better friends, but there was still a secret Remus kept from me. A secret that kept us from becoming great friends._

_James, the Hellian, pranked me at least five times a week, and substantially more when he felt necessary._

* * *

_  
_

"James Potter!" I screamed infuriated.

"What do you want," he asked with a humongous grin on his face, "Are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"I wouldn't date you in a million years! And don't play coy with me! You know what you did!"

"Really? I don't remember. Refresh my memory?"

"Argh! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!" I raged.

"Oh yeah, I might remember bewitching some things in your dorm? By the way, how did it go?" He smirked.

"People aren't things by the way! And no thanks to you Beki can't stop burping up slugs, Hestia Jones, who isn't really one of my friends by the way, just so you don't zap her next time, her hair continuously changes size, shapes, and color, and I just got back from the hospital wing, because someone, I'm not naming any names, James Potter, poured a boil producing potion all over my bed!"

I wanted to hurt him.

Too bad we weren't in the Great Hall, I could have had a knife to scare him with.

"Well you always said I should study more. I was practicing potions."

"Oh! You think you are so smart don't you Potter?!" I was glowering at him from my eyes, down to every capillary in my small finger.

"Well... Yeah. How'd you guess, Evans." He pompously praised himself.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and allow yourself to be smushed by the Whomping Willow?!"

He acted like he was mulling this over, "I would but that would require my superior mind to stop working, or act like yours. Its about the same either way."

I pulled out my wand. I was thinking of the perfect hex to place upon that idiot of a Potter. I aimed at his fathead.

"Bubsaugeo!" I whispered, so quietly he couldn't hear. I wanted the spell about to hit him to take him by surprise.

Immediately, after the hot magenta light hit him in the in big-mouth large red bubbles emerged and blossomed from his mouth. Preventing him from talking.

He put a mad face on, and silently turned, to Sirius, who had been watching without a sound, so he could perform the countercurse.

I was majorly dissatisfied. I was hoping he wouldn't know it. But being the Marauders' they knew more than one would expect, except for maybe Peter it was evident in his grades.

With a pernicious grin on his face, James turned around and walked away, only after shouting a weak insult back at me.

"Lily, dear." Black wanted to put on an act.

I directed my wand in his direction.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius fell as stiff as a board onto the hard marble floor.

"Not now Black!" I half yelled, turning on my heel leaving him there.

It didn't really matter to me what happened to Sirius.

So, I went to library and found the book 1001 Prank Spells. I stayed up until 10:30 studying spells to hit him with that night.

Of course it wasn't until after that, the beginning of 6th year to be exact, that I remembered James wasn't worth my time.

So, at the start of 6th year, I started hanging with Remus even more, because he was a gentleman, and was fun to be around. But, that's when I started noticing things.

* * *

I have never done this before but if my brilliant reviewers could please submit some female characters! 

I will for sure need one. She will be Lily's other best friend. Please provide a name and description. If you want a personality, but I don't know if I'll be able to conform to it though.

The second one might be a third best friend, but don't count on it. I don't think she'll be evil though, maybe just an acquaintance, I'm not really sure yet.

Please review!

-Melyssa


	3. My Discovery

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Hey and thanx for the reviews!

awesome islanders: i am so disappointed in you, not being able to think of a character! (jk) lol. I'm glad you like it. Thanks a bunch for the review!

me: I'm writing as fast as i can, lol. thank you for reviewing.

CrystalizedLily: Thank you for the character! I am going to wait for at least one or two more before choosing, but great description! Now all she would need is a cute nickname. Thanx!

I am not worthy of such great reviewers! Luv yaz!

Disclaimer: these are painful! I have to honestly admit i do not own the wonderful world of harry potter, or harry potter himself, but they do infact belong to that of....dun,dun,dun (lol) the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

_

* * *

_

_(A/N: Before you read the next sentence(s) (I haven't actually written them yet) please note that there is no Remus/Lily going on here, because that goes totally against my opinion of a good Lily/James story)_

* * *

_Throughout the beginning of fifth year, as I started to become better friends with Remus, I began noticing things._

_Strange things._

_Things that would expose yet another dynamic side of James Potter to me. The James Potter I thought I had summed up so well._

* * *

As I descended the staircase to the common room in a worried manner, I tried with all of my brain power to come up with a decision about Remus' deep secret. 

Should I tell him? Or should I pretend I haven't figured it out?

Well, I suppose I should tell him.

Should I take him aside? Should I say it in front of his friends?

I pressed my cool hand on my burning forehead. It was hopeless. My mind ached, and wished to be left alone, but I continued to push it to the extreme.

But how should I do it?

* * *

_It never fails. Whenever I had a huge debate with myself at Hogwarts I always stumbled into none other than..._

* * *

I had pushed my intellect to the obvious limit. I turned the corner sharply, irritated that my smarts had failed me. 

_Bam!_

I smashed painfully into someone, and fell backwards into the wall. _Ouch!_ My back screamed, after it had rammed into the hard, brick wall.

"Oh, my! I am dreadfully sorry Lily. I should have been watching where I was going." I heard a familiar voice apologize.

I looked up into the tired face, of Remus Lupin, my prefect buddy.

"Oh, no problem Remus." I said, hoping my frustration wasn't apparent in my voice.

"Are you sure you are all right?" He inquired, complete apprehension was taking over his already worn-out looking face.

"Ye... actually. I was wondering if you could give me a tad bit of advice," I stated. Still not sure if what I was doing was actually the right thing at all.

"Of course, Lily." His face relaxed slightly, and now a slight twinkle had appeared in his eyes.

I had to hand it to him, Remus definitely had a knack for giving advice. So, I decided to ask him for advice about our situation, without actually letting him know. Man did that backfire!

"Well, you see, I have this astonishing friend. And we aren't quite best friends, but we have really great times together."

"Okay, I'm listening," he encouraged.

"But, this friend isn't what they appear to be, although I love them just the same, mind you. Over the years I have collected evidence to point to the fact... that they aren't quite.... Exactly...huma........."

"I am not certain I understand," he said concerned, the battered look more noticeable than ever.

"Well...to put it in the most simplistic of terms... I have a friend with a profound secret... I have unwillingly noticed their symptoms and figured out this... classified information I suppose... and I'm not sure if telling them I know is the right thing." I couldn't do it, I wasn't sure how to. This wasn't the kind of thing I could study out of a book, How To Tell Your Friend You Know They Are A WEREWOLF I mean come on! This was life, and whatever I said mattered.

"I applaud you Lily. You certainly are a clever witch."

"What? You knew who I was talking about?" My chest was tight and I couldn't breathe.

"You have discovered my darkest secret. We've been close friends for what? Two years. You know it took James and Sirius about three years to discover it? And that was with being my best friends." He said chortling.

I took a long refreshingly relaxing breath. I giggled a little as we strolled down the corridor together. Enjoying the peaceful silence, because we both knew there were no secrets between us.

"Now I understand the nickname I hear Black and Potter call you. Moony. It is so...fitting."

"Yes, that's what we thought when they became an..........." _Cough, cough!_

"Became what?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued in what he had to say.

"You know curiosity killed the cat, Tiger Lily."

"Oh come on, you must tell me!"

"Alright. I suppose I must reward those who are honest."

A huge satisfied grin spread across my face. I had never won an argument that easily before.

"You know, Lily, th..."

"Oh no, Remus! No changing the subject! You have to tell me!" I almost shouted.

A flustered look was found of Remus' face.

"Oh, alright," exasperation was evident in his tone.

"I suppose it all started when..."

Remus went on to explain the story of how he became a werewolf, how Dumbledore was the only one kind enough to allow him to attend a school, Sirius' and James' discovery of Remus' secret, and the touching story of how James and Sirius stuck with him once they knew the truth, as well as how they had become animagi and helped Peter become one too, just for him, Remus.

"Oh, James and Sirius. They are the best friends anyone can ask for." Remus finished.

"Yeah, except for me. I could easily do without them." I said rolling my brilliant green eyes.

"You know Lily. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Without them I would be lost. And when they found out I was a werewolf, I told them I didn't want them to become animagi for me. But, they were so loyal, and wanted to help me. They have a thirst to please, those two do."

"Okay, I understand about Sirius, but most definitely not Potter." I claimed, trying to fight the agitation inside me.

"Lily, there is way more to James than you think. From your point of view you see him as a spoiled pure-blood who never does his homework and pranks people for pure pleasure or just to make you angry."

"Exactly," I interrupted.

"Try from mine now. He is a loyal friend who has stuck with you even though he knows you're a werewolf. He did something basically illegal, just to show you his loyalty. He only pranks people he despises, but most importantly, he sticks up for everyone, he has even stuck up for you." Remus said pointing at me.

I turned around to see who he was pointing at but all I saw was an empty hallway behind me.

"You," he said pointing again, "Lily Evans."

"But why?" I was entirely shocked. Why would Potter stick up for me? Lily Evans. His sworn enemy. It didn't make sense in anyway whatsoever to me.

"Well, Lily... he umm... I don't know if I should be telling you...this...," he replied looking nervous.

"Oh, go on Remus, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Umm... that's...what... you... do ...when... you mmphmph someone," he was being difficult, and placed one of his scarred hands over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I wanted to know, and I was willing to do what was needed to find out what I wanted.

"I said that's what you do when you mmphmph someone!" He grinned widely, content he had concealed James secret from me.

"Oh, Mr. Problematic I see. Go on, do tell," I said, playfully jabbing his side with my wand, ready to use it if necessary.

"No," he laughed, "I will never surrender."

He raced down the hall, he was so much faster than I. I went quickly around the corner and ran into, what I thought, was Remus.

I was knocked into the wall again. I hit the exact same spot on my back, _"Ouch!"_

"Sorry," someone muttered

As I grabbed the hand that had just popped in front of my face, I didn't even bother seeing who the owner was before I said to them, "Oh, come on Remus! Tell me why James sticks up for me."

The person didn't answer. And when I looked up in a half standing, half sitting position, I was face to face with none other than, the Potter himself.

"Oh," I quickly murmured. My face was probably the color my fiery hair. "I'm sorry I thought you were Re..."

"Remus," he answered at the same time.

"Well, yes actually. I should really be going now." I was full-fledged embarrassed. I didn't even bother going out of my way to insult him. I started quickly walking away, not even looking back.

"Oh, wait," he said, following me. With his long strides he quickly caught up.

"Yes," I asked becoming completely engrossed in my shoes.

"You wanted to know why I stick up for you?"

"Yes," I replied barely audible, I was blushing copiously once again.

"Well, that's what you... do... when... you... like someone." He turned around and headed in the opposite direction. His steps were so lengthy, I couldn't catch up even if I had ten shots of espresso. I just stood there, rooted to the spot.

Then, I became positively furious. I was mad I had given James a reason to like me. I mean I thought it was quite obvious I didn't like him. Or were my insulting remarks about him not enough.

I stormed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As I passed through it, I shot Remus, Sirius, and Peter a death glare, from across the room. But I didn't stop for a chat. I stormed up the stairs leading to the Girls' Dormitory. My best friends were about to get their ears talked off.


	4. Guilt and Giggles

Here's the next un' enjoy!

Special Thanks to CrytalizedLily for the character! Since your was the only one i got i used it being too impatient to wait for others, plus its the one i probably would have picked anyways! it was just tooooo good to pass up.

Thank you for the review!

KLLRS im very glad you liked it! it makes me smile, and inspires me to write more!

Disclaimer: I'm a very sucessful author, and i own Harry Potter! Not I wish! I'm really just a silly american teenager doing this to be occupied!

* * *

"Argh!" I screamed entering the dormitory that I shared only with my best friends Alice, Beki, Krizz, and Serena.

"What is it now," Krizz asked, a little worried.

"Argh," I shouted again, causing Beki to botch her nail painting job.

Alice walked out from behind her bed which was closest to me.

"What did James do now?" She always seemed to know when something was wrong, and normally who it was about.

Once I asked her how she knew, she replied, "When you're mad at a teacher you bite your bottom lip, when you are mad at a student you ball your fists up, and when you are mad at the Marauders, James usually mind you, you constantly brandish your wand and start walking out of the room, like you're going to attack.

"He...," I started saying, setting my wand down, "...told me he...likes me." I filled the last two words with as much hate as I could possibly muster.

"Oh, you are so lucky!" Serena said smiling.

She was constantly telling me how nice James was and how I should give him a chance and not be at his throat every two seconds, because some girls were craving the attention.

I glared at her, "You know how much I hate him, so why would you even suggest such a thing, I mean. I've had enough of him! I wish he would just forget my name!"

"Why," Krizz asked magically fixing Beki's nail polish.

"Because...ugh...how can I say this...I know. I'm running around on empty, but I still haven't gotten away from him."

"I see, and that makes sense how?" Serena looked puzzled.

"I would take anything to kill the cautiousness of him, and rid myself of the daily abuse he puts me through. I mean, come on! A person needs a break from time to time. But no! He has to ask me every day if I will go out with him. And no! He has to end up sincerely liking me!"

"I'm sorry," Alice replied, now upset herself.

"Don't be! All of my pitiful life span of 16 and ½ years, I've been sorry, for something but I'm not quite sure what. And that something, gets you nothing at all. Oh, man is nothing a waste or what! I constantly feel guilty about calling James names. But then I realize, why should I be sorry for his mistakes?" (parts of lily's line inspired by sorry, ashlee simpson)

"Lily," Serena giggled, "you are babbling! And we all know the only time you babble is when you like someone!"

"That's not true," I scoffed Serena had done her fair share of babbling. I stared up at my naturally cheery friend.

Serena Southland. She had long and wavy creamy brown hair. It went all the way down to the middle of her back.

Yes, I could see why some guys admired her.

She had big dark eyes that glittered and sparkled with her happy mood.

My friends and I always took pride in tiny little things, like height. Beki was 5'3.5", she took huge pride in it, being the tallest in her family.

But, Krizz butchered her by a whole inch at 5'4.5"

And Alice slaughtered Krizz by a half an inch 5'5"

And I topped Alice with a miraculous, if I do say so myself, half an inch 5'5.5"

But, Serena towered over us. She was a whole inch taller than me, much to my disappointment. Making her 5'6.5"

So Serena, being the tallest, had won the bragging rights.

I stared at the rest of my gorgeous friends.

Alice Pembrooke. Alice had the straightest hair I had ever seen. It glimmered with natural blonde highlights, falling to her upper back.

The dark sapphire flecks in her crystal blue eyes near her pupils, which perfectly accented her golden hair.

Alice was in love with a fellow Gryffindor name Frank Longbottom.

She was such a romantic.

I was enjoying the silence.

Beki Cavoyar. Beki was part French. Her hair was a rich mahogany, and came just to her collar bone.

Once, Serena convinced Beki to take a potion to make her hair longer. Beki had pleaded with her, telling Serena her hair naturally never grew longer.

Well, the potion went wrong, and Beki's hair was hot yellow for two weeks.

Fortunately, it was during the summer.

But, Serena hadn't gotten away so easily, instead, Serena had a nasty prank pulled on her every day, ranging from hair color to a truth potion.

The veritaserum forced Serena to tell us anything we wanted, and boy was it juicy.

I reminisced for a while longer, and glanced into Beki's blue grey eyes. Beki had been the first friend, of the four girls, I had made. I loved her to death!

My attention was soon shifted to Krystle Harmon, Krizz for short. Krizz's eyes were a remarkable gold. She reminded me of a hawk.

She had black hair, it was layered, the longest piece going slightly below the top of her shoulder. Her skin was fair, but not as milky as mine.

Krizz was crazy, in a fun and wild way. That's what I loved about her. She wasn't afraid of scaring people away, because she knew they'd come crawling back.

Krizz was the only other muggle-born of our group. It felt good that I had someone else to help explain the things from the muggle world that Alice, Beki, and Serena didn't understand.

It was convenient because I could talk about the latest hit music artist and popular movies with her.

Lily Evans, that's me. I have curvy auburn hair, it flows down past my shoulders to just about the beginning of my mid-back, which is quite complementary with my deep emerald eyes.

I am quite a sarcastic person, but that's why my friends love me so much.

I have to admit it though, I have quite a temper with a short fuse, unlike Serena. You don't want to make her mad, but it takes quite a bit to get her there.

"Lily, I still don't see why you don't like him," Serena was saying as I tuned back into the conversation.

"Okay," I said, "Let me explain exactly what happened to you. Remus and I were talking and he told me I should she James from his point of view." I continued to tell them exactly what happened except leaving out the whole Remus is a Werewolf part.

"Oh, Lily! That is so cute," my friend Alice-the-romantic squealed.

"You guys should hook-up," Serena suggested for the millionth time.

"Guys," Krizz shouted vigorously shaking her head, "Don't you get it, Lily doesn't like him"

"We know," Beki mischievously replied, "we just want to know why, and if its not too big of a deal, set her up." Serena winked after Beki said this, the twinkle in her eyes growing brighter.

"You guys know I can't stand him! And I might not be able to stand you if you set me up!" I was putting on a sassy act, but I couldn't hold back my grins any more.

"You're full of it," Krizz hit me with a pillow. We all knew I was full of it.

We had a pillow fight for the rest of night that is until we tired ourselves out, and our sides ached from laughing non-stop.

* * *

_I missed Hogwarts so much that summer. _

_My sister Petunia had tormented me more than usual. But fortunately for me, a ugly purple-faced boyfriend came along._

_It still puzzles me how Vernon Dursley could sweep anyone off their feet._

_But did Petunia fall head-over-heels or what!_

* * *

Okay, i have like 4 chapters written out after this but i need reviews! lol i won't demand a certain number because, like this time i posted with only one. but there is still a lonely button down in the corner. lol

I'll post the next un' soon, (i hope)! lol.

-Melyssa


	5. Sirius Bonding

_Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was hoping to get more reviews. but you can't always get what you want. plus i was starting feel guilty about not posting what i already had typed up._

HPF: _i'm really glad you like my story! Hey! how did you know where it was going! lol. here's more! thanks and enjoy!_

ilovecaptainjacks: _well as long as you have realized your mistake. lol. im reading your story! its really quite spectacular! and you are so right, the part with the towel is funnier! well thank you for reviewing!_

Dr. Huff-Puff: _They won't settle down within the next chapter, because i just can't stand james and lily stories were they get together like right away, but they will soon enough! does your name mean doctor hufflepuff? or is it totally not harry potter related, and just like that to make people like me feel like idiots for asking? lol. anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!_

_I would like to add HPF, ilovecaptainjacks, Dr. Huff-Puff, to my lovely collection of reviewers! Including, KLLRS, awesome islanders, me, CrystalizedLily, choco88, and fairybells! Thank Reviewers! i love yaz!_

_

* * *

_

_James Potter had always been such trouble to me._

_I never knew if he was telling the truth._

_His personality was so complex, I wasn't sure if it was an act he put on for me or if that was just his natural arrogance._

_But at the beginning of Seventh year, something was clear to me, James had changed, and I wasn't sure if I could handle it._

* * *

I was on the Hogwarts Express, after a particularly gruesome summer, thanks to Petunia's blessing of kindness to me. But I had gotten a confidence booster with my letter from Hogwarts. I was Head Girl. And I was sure that this year was definitely going to be memorable. 

I had been wondering who the Head Boy would be, there were so many good choices like Remus Lupin, Amos Diggory, and Frank Longbottom.

Any of them would be okay to me. (well maybe except for Diggory, he was quite bothersome)

I carefully put my school trunk and my owl, Artemis, in the luggage compartment. My midnight black owl hooted at me angrily for leaving him there.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered I didn't have time; I was headed for the Prefects' compartment, and I wanted to be early for the meeting.

I gazed into the familiar atmosphere of the chamber. But somehow it seemed different.

I was no longer going to be ordered around in here. No, I would be giving the commands.

I became aware of the sweet tastes of success and power in my mouth, as I stepped over the threshold of the room.

I sat down in the left-hand corner of the booth, where all the previous Heads' before me sat in their 'thrones' giving orders. I couldn't help but grin to myself of how far I had come since I had turned into a fifth year prefect.

The Heads' were my idols, and almost all I dreamed of being at Hogwarts.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the loud banging of the door.

My fellow Head had walked in. But I was unaware that such a prat could get that kind of title.

I stared up into the face of James Potter with his untamed hair, and warm hazel orbs. But that was not what had held my gaze, I warily eyed the shiny Head Boy badge in his hand.

"Oh, no," I stood up so quickly I hardly missed conking heads with him, "Potter, you need to go back and give that badge back to the poor bloke you took it from!"

"Evans, I didn't take it," he calmly responded to me.

The tiniest part of me saw a change in him already, but like I was going to listen to that insignificant thought in the sea of voices.

Besides, I didn't want myself to want him to be Head Boy.

Okay, I'm babbling.

Serena is right.

But not about me babbling when it's about someone I like!

"Uh-uh. You can't fool me," I replied getting a little carried away. I was thinking of all the silly pranks he had pulled on me before, and I wasn't getting sucked into this one.

"Evans, get over yourself I am Head Boy," he proclaimed, now proudly pinning the shiny silver badge on his robes.

"It's not fair!" I pouted childishly crossing my arms. "You have caused so much trouble, who would have ever thought that you of all people would be Head Boy. Oh, Dumbledore must be out to get me."

"Lils..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay...umm...fellow Head," I was stunned he was actually treating me like an equal. "I am completely aware of our previous history, but could we put that aside, and just treat each other civilly? I mean, when I think of all the stupid things I've said and done to you..."

_Oh my gosh!_ My mind shouted. _Something is wrong with Potter!_

I started circling him slowly. "Hmm...yes...definitely."

Potter put on a goofy face. I forced the laugh, started because of the look, to die halfway up my throat

"Mmmhmm, just as I suspected," I said, he had obviously changed, for the better, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "A total self-conceited git. I sense something is up your sleeve!"

He put his hands up his sleeves and started feeling around, and he pulled out a long thin wooden stick, "So that's where my wand went! Thanks a bunch Lily!"

I stifled a giggle and sat back down, staring blankly at the wall. James walked in the opposite direction and sat in a chair about seven feet from me. I knew he picked that chair specifically so he could watch me without my noticing.

Yes, even from this far away, it was quite obvious that Potter had changed.

He hadn't asked me out...yet...and he seemed content just sitting by himself.

He hadn't brought his menacing friends along to show off in front of me.

I assumed his arrogance must have died during the summer, and then I remembered about halfway through last term.

He had ceased talking to everyone, even his best friends. He had stopped asking me out, he had stopped... oh what was it...(it was on the tip of my tongue)...oh yes... he had stopped being happy. (**A/N:** you will find out about this in a couple of chapters! Don't' get too mad!)

I knew he really liked me, and now that he changed that should make it okay for me to like him back. Right?

I mean, isn't that how it's supposed to be? You find two people who like eachother, bada bing bada boom! They are meant for eachother?

_Nah!_ There was some tiny part of me that wasn't ready to accept him, but there was a different part, a bigger part, that wanted me to welcome him.

_I would recognize this later to be my heart, but let's not get too far ahead._

Slowly, but surely, the prefects started filing into the compartment. I greeted them with a toothy grin on my face, I was excited.

James came over and sat next to me.

Yes, definitely a change (it even seemed okay to call him James in my mind now).

"Now that everyone is here," James started without me, "I would like to introduce your new Head Girl... the exquisite Lily Evans."

"And for those of you who are looking for a living practical joke, he's right there, your Head Boy James Potter," I jokingly proclaimed.

"Wow, Lils," he said pure amusement taking over his face, "I think that's the first time you have actually said my first name! Well done!" He said this while giving me a mock hug.

I glared at him while the seventh year prefects laughed at us.

"Hi Remus," I greeted the tired looking Gryffindor.

"Hi Lily," he chortled.

"Well, down to business," I said becoming serious once again. "Congratulations fifth year prefects. Welcome. You will be in charge of patrolling the hallways in one hour and then five hours after that, Sixth years in an hour after each of the fifth years rounds, Seventh years an hour after both of the Sixth years patrols. Now James," I said, turning and talking to him as if he were in kindergarten, "we will after both of the Seventh year prefect's! Okay?"

"Yes, Miss Evans," he exclaimed, nodding his head violently, he looked just like a little kid.

"All of us will be in charge of showing the first years, of your corresponding houses, the location of their Common Room, and what the password is." James was born to give directions, was all that flashed through my mind.

I started handing out stiff pieces of parchment, with the passwords on it, to the Prefects.

"To activate the special ink on the parchment, breathe on it! That is all," I finished, "you may go!"

The prefects slowly dispersed through the door. I relaxed back into my seat, it was so comfortable.

Then it hit me. If I wanted the Heads' compartment I would have to beat Potter and his friends to it. I jumped up and jogged out into the hall to search for my friends.

One thing I knew for sure, it was that, Beki, Serena, Alice, Krizz, and I were going to get the Heads' compartment. I would just have to kick James and his cronies out.

"Lily!" I heard four girls shout as I passed by an unusually empty compartment.

I walked in and saw excited faces. My blonde friend, Alice, was the first to jump up and race over to me.

"Hi, girls! I missed you soooooooooooo much," I told them while hugging Alice, then Beki, Krizz, and Serena in turn.

"Quick," I said without warning, "We have to beat the Marauders to the Heads' Compartment."

They quickly followed me. But to my dismay, we sprinted up to the door, only to see James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius, were already settled in.

We decided to turn back before they saw us, but too late. Once Sirius had caught sight of us, there was no chance of escape.

"Oi, Lily Evans! Beki! Serena! Alice! Krystle!" He excitedly shouted to the five of us.

Everyone knew he had a major crush on Krizz, but she wouldn't believe that one of THE Marauders would fancy her.

He slyly put his arm around Krizz's shoulder steering her into the compartment, forcing us to follow. After all, I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned one of my friends with the likes of the Marauders.

The compartment was amazing.

It was filled with many comfortably squishy couches and arm-chairs. I decided to sit next to Alice on an ivory couch. Situated right infront of us were Beki and Serena on separate brightly colored chairs. Next to the couch I was perched on, was none other than James. He was sharing the red plush couch with Remus. Back in the corner was Peter on a small uncomfortable looking chair. It didn't really look like he wanted to participate in the conversation. Directly infront of his chair was a gigantic black fabric couch that sank in when Sirius had forced Krizz to sit on it.

On the walls, were a couple of moving portraits, talking excitedly amongst each other.

To my delight, Krizz shoved off Sirius's arm with a complementary eye roll.

Sirius then, killed the precious silence following it, "I'm starving! Where is that witch with the food?"

"I think you can wait a couple of hours," I inputted exasperated.

"Oh...no," he clutched his stomach.

"Oh goodness," Krizz started with a bored tone, "watch him waste away in front of us."

"Need...food..." And with that he collapsed into the lap of Krizz, who in her own way welcomed it, by slugging him in the shoulder.

He opened his eyes, and that charming smile crept across his face, as Sirius stared up into the golden eyes of one of my best friends.

Serena broke into silent giggles, forcing me to be unable to contain my laughter as well. Then Alice's blue eyes lit up and she caught it too, soon followed by Beki, Krizz, Sirius, Remus, and James. The only one not laughing was Peter. I didn't really care, I had never liked him.

I glanced over into James's almond-shaped pools of hazel, they were glazed over with tears of laughter. I have no clue why but this made my smile grow larger. The only person who noticed though, was Beki. She now had a mischievous look in her bluish grey eyes.

We laughed the rest of the way to Hogwarts, not about the same thing of course. But, James, Remus, and Sirius were natural comedians, so that's where the serious bonding began.

An hour after James's and my patrol, in which we inspected opposite sides of train so we could get back to our friends faster, the numerous sets of train wheels screeched to a stop.

I looked out the window to see a clear deep blue sky, with tiny diamonds scattered all around. It was flawless. That was just how I wanted to my last year at Hogwarts to be perfect.

"Umm...," Beki stuttered, "I'm going to go put my robes on."

Without another word, Alice, Beki, Krizz, Peter, Remus, Serena, and Sirius, did a mad dash out of the room.

"Hmm...," I started saying, to no one in particular, "well, I was completely oblivious to the fact that it takes seven people to put one person's robes on!"

James chuckled, "You know I think that's a new rule starting this year."

"Oh yeah?" I stuck my tongue out, but couldn't hide the huge grin that had just snaked its way onto my face.

"Yeah. You of all people should know. I mean being the top student of our class and all."

"Sorry, I must of missed the memo," I replied, the smile now fading slightly.

We both suddenly felt the need to stare out the window, and with that a content silence fell about the room.

I looked to my left and saw a thousand horse-less carriages parked at the edge of the platform, just waiting to carry cheerful students up to the mammoth castle.

To my right I saw the ever-so-familiar Rubeus Hagrid. Behind him, you could see a small fleet of boats in the moonlight.

_Hissssssssss_, I was startled by the sudden hissing of the train, that I jumped up exactly as James was standing up, and hit the top of my head on the bottom of his chin.

We were just the perfect height for eachother. No! Where did that come from?

"Ow! Sorry," I sheepishly apologized, as my face grew hot. I think that was the worst I had blushed before. I could have died of heat stroke, I was so hot.

Noticing that his face was turning slightly pink too, only made my blood go to my face faster, "No, I'm sorry."

I was suddenly aware of how close we were to each other. My heart started thumping loudly, pounding in my ears.

Inwardly I scolded that confounded fluttering of my heart rate. This was going to be a long year!

James caught my attention and gestured to me that I should go first. I then exited the chamber and scarlet train flanked by him.

My face had grown slightly cooler, as I climbed into a carriage with Krizz and Sirius. To no surprise of mine James followed suit and sat down next to me.

Nervousness took over my body, and I anxiously fiddled with the plush seat.

With a slight creek, we lurched forward into the many a time traversed path.

* * *

i hope you liked it! and im terribly sorry if i didn't live up to your standards, either way i wrote something, for you! But i think, you should write something for me! like....maybe....a....REVIEW! yes brilliant idea! 

i might only be able to update once a week because of school. sniffles i know its sad, i don't like school! ah well, i'll get over it. lol. face breaks into a huge smile, for recognising im a dork

-melyssa


	6. Loneliness and the Stars

_Disclaimer: I am being manipulative of J.K. Rowling's characters, spells, settings, anything recognised in the books, and I am forcing it to do my awesome and evil will!_

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm just getting back into the groove of school, and I have a habit of procrastinating when it comes to homework, so consequently I didn't have any time : ( Oh well, its here now! enjoy!_

_KLLRS: yeah, i was feeling really inspired that day. im glad you enjoyed it! thanks for taking the time to review! have a cookie!_

_ilovecaptainjacks: hahaha! thats what i was going for, making readers think they were gonna kiss. hehehe. im very sorry it took soooo long to update! well, anyways enjoy the chappie! thanks for the review!_

_Thank you to everyone who reads this! Although you really should give me feedback......i suppose i'll give you permission to read this......only....if.....i....have......to. lol. enjoy! and this time please review!_

* * *

The carriages came to an abrupt stop next the small platform that was part of the Hogwarts Castle. 

I didn't expect it to come so fast. I was flung sideways, for I hadn't braced myself for the rocking of coach.

Once again, I came into physical contact with James. First, my head on his chin, now my hand just happened to land on his......his.....lap! Yeah....lap!

Just when I thought the most embarrassing part of my life was over, my hand just HAD to land.....in....that....lower....male...region.

I reddened freely. Too freely if you ask me.

The carriage which was no longer moving now seemed a millions degrees hotter!

And the slight look of pain on James' face made me feel even worse.

My emerald orbs avoided looking into his hazel almonds.

"Well," Krizz forcing a kind giggly voice, trying really hard not to die of laughter, and suggested leaving. "Sirius, shall we go?"

"Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha," was all Sirius said back.

God! He sounded like the dog he was!

Wiping a tear from his brilliant dark blue eyes, he managed to bark out, "Yes! Hahaha, I th-hehehe-ink we-hehehehehe-eee sha-hahahaha-all!"

Sirius politely opened the door for his fellow dark-haired Gryffindor.

Awwww B.S.! Now it was just me and.....the guy I.....hurt.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything! But it never came, so I fiddled with my Head Girl Badge.

James had obviously seen me open my luscious lips, for he simply said, "I know your really really really really really sorry."

Dumbfounded, my now higher pitched and almost silent voice mumbled out, "Yeah, that about sums it up!"

Was it just me or was he now faking the pain and taking delight in my humiliating situation?

"I think we should go now," he started suggesting, "I'm starving!"

He slowly opened the exit of the coach. I was immediately greeted by the curious twinkling of the stars.

"Brilliant! Aren't the stars positively sensational?" Can he read minds?

I tore my eyes off of the sparkles, they reminded me of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. I stole a glance at James. He had his head tilted so high up it look like he had had a horrible beheading, like Nearly Headless Nick; only in James's case, the sinew part would have been the back of his neck. It was quite a sight.

"You know," I started, "I didn't know anyone's neck could be so flexible!" I giggled at my own joke, it was a bad habit I acquired living with Petunia. She never laughed at anything I said, so I laughed for her.

But to my surprise James was laughing too.

A content silence created a dome around us. We both became intrigued with the stars again.

"Hey, Jupiter," I started singing under my breath. It was the song I always thought of when looking at the stars. "Nothing's been the same, so are you gay? Are you blue? Thought we both could use a friend to run to.........."

James rudely interrupted my melodious singing. "Wow!"

"What?" I asked worried. The way he said it sounded like something just exploded.

"I didn't know you could sing! You are phenomonal!"

His face was sincere, but I couldn't pass up the moment. "Shut up!" I shouted while slugging him.

"No, I'm serious!" He protested.

"Yeah! And I'm Remus." So people used it too much, I still found it funny after the millionth time.

Even by the light of the stars I could see his face slightly tinged pink.

"But you are extremely wonderful....I mean.....your voice.....and how....you ..use it....your voice that is....." Now it was my turn to blush.

Although, thankfully, this time's blushing wasn't as bad as.....the....incident.

"Why thank you," I politely gratified him. "I'm cold," I complained, staring up at the stars one last time. "I think we should head inside now."

James was gazing into the stars again. But this time it seemed like he was longing for something. It reminded of last year when, as I said before, he stopped being happy.

It took me grabbing his arm to get him to rip his eyes from the diamonds.

Okay, bad idea, my arm was frozen in place and now I was walking arm in arm with James Potter. My arm was immobilized, and the butterflies took off in my stomach, and my heart started blaring in my ears again.

I couldn't hear what James was saying, I was so focused on the fact that my arm was in his....we were walking at night..... we were walking at night but together.... We were walking at night not only together, but we were arm in arm...... we were walking at night not only together and arm in arm, but we were having a civil conversation.

This year was already mystifying.

We finally reached the castle. Thanks to my annoying risen heart rate the walk seemed to take hours. We walked into the Great Hall. It was its amazing huge self. Thousand of candles were levitating numerous feet above the four long tables and the Teacher and Staff table. The enchanted ceiling, resembling outside, was dazzling with the glittery specks.

James eyes were once again drawn to the sky, or in this case the ceiling.

What was up with that?

James and I took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to the other Marauders and my friends.

I looked up and across the table, where I saw the pensieve eyes of James Potter glued to the ceiling. He stopped for a moment and looked at me.

I was suddenly engrossed in my plate. The golden plate shimmered and showed reflections of everything around. I could see part of my face, but mostly the enchanted ceiling.

What was it about those small bright spheres that captivated the human mind?

Whatever it was, it made James come across as lonely and gloomy.

The doors at the back of the Hall opened loudly; all the nervous little first years flanked McGonagall.

Soon the Sorting Ceremony had started, but I paid it no attention. There was something the matter with James.

I don't know how, but I could feel it; and I don't know why but it was making me miserable.

This feeling was one of the things I thought I could never feel, well for or towards James anyways. The other feelings were respect, gratitude, and love. All of which I had already, or had come close to, experiencing all in one day.

Bloody hell! If this was how the whole year was going to be, what wasn't I going to feel this year?

My train of thought was all too soon interrupted by Dumbledore's usual speech.

"Welcome to another magnificent year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here are a few start of term announcements. First years please mark that the Forbidden Forest is considered out of bounds, and a few of the older students would do well with noting that as well."

A small smile seemed to play across his face, but quickly faded, "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has requested me to remind you magic is not allowed in the corridors. Also, bouncing bimblewigs and giant gillies have been added to the list of prohibited items. Now that that is over, we shall all gladly tuck in and eat to our stomach's content, without further adieu."

Applause loudly echoed throughout the Hall, as Dumbledore waved his wand and gross amounts of scrumptious food appeared on the expensive plates on various places of the table.

The vacant and depressed look leaped out of James's hazel globes, as both he and Sirius grabbed every type of food in sight.

* * *

_now lets play simon says. simon says press the go button on the drop down menu that contains submit a review. simon says login or type in a fake screen name. simon says type one word at the least, ex) good, bad, crummy, rocks my socks. simon says click the submit review button. okay simon says you win, i just can't fool you!_

_cake for everyone! lol. i'm hoping to update tomorrow, or sunday, but if i don't i prolly won't be able to update until next weekend. but maybe if i choose not to procrastinate, i'll finish my homework and be able to write something for you! you can always hope right!_

_-melyssa_


	7. The Head Dormitory and Awkward Moments

_Disclaimer: there is a rumor going around that I invented harry potter. Contrary to popular belief, sorry to break your heart, its actually J.K. Rowling. We love you your Highness!_

_**(A/N)** I really wanted to keep this whole story from Lily's perspective, but there are certain things that I couldn't explain from her point of view. So if anyone has a major problem with it, tell me and i'll re-write it! Im sorry! I really tried!_

_**dancinquyn: **thank you for the review! I love when new people start reading! Here have a candy!_

_**ilovecaptainjacks:** Did that siriusly happen to you! Oh man that is embarrassing! I originally had her just like getting knocked into him, I don't know what made me think of her hand in his lap, but I thought it was funnier so I used it. Thanks for the review; your debt is repaid lol._

_**jumboshrimp:** ohh! I feel so special! Simon thanks you for listening to him, or in this case since im simon does that make him a her? I dunno, im confusing myself, oh well it doesn't take much. Lol. I really appreciate the review!_

_**KLLRS: **sorry I guess I didn't make it as clear as I thought it was (if that sounds mean its not supposed to, im just having a hard time wording it to sound nice!), I was worrying about that, but in the previous chapter the **a/n** was that you would find out later, so you aren't missing anything, phew... Glad you are loving it! Happy birthday, your present is another update!_

_**Remusly-Moony:** Hey maria, love ya, I kinda don't know what to write to, since your standing right in the room! Ta! Thanks for the feedback!_

_**shining stars:** hehehe...you used one of my examples, that's awesome! Im glad you like it! I was hoping if I wrote something like that the people who I know are reading would review, but obviously not, oh well. Every review is precious, and as my first review from you, im gonna lock it in a box! Stupid....printer....oh well, later maybe. Thank you much for the evaluation. Lol._

_Okay, hmmm......well I wanna thank alllllllll of my reviewers! You guys rock my socks!_

_Hmm... just curious... what do you guys listen to when you are reading/reviewing but most importantly writing? Just a curiosity, for authors do you listen to music the way the story is going to go, or something totally random?_

_On with the Show...argh...story!_

* * *

_Everything, Lifehouse_

_Find me here, and speak to me.  
__I want to feel you, I need to hear you.  
__You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace,  
__again.  
  
__You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
__You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
__You are the light, to my soul.  
__You are my purpose, you're everything.  
  
__And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
__would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'  
__yeah...  
__  
__You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
__You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
__You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
__Would you take me in? Take me deeper now.  
__  
'Cause you're all I want  
__You're all I need  
__You're everything, everything_

* * *

_Ow!!! _

The rocking of the horseless carriage sent Lily sprawling into my.....lap. It's a very painful place to be landed upon, if you ask me or any male on the face of the earth for that matter.

I couldn't say a word, my voice probably would have been ten pitches higher anyways. So I just sat there hoping my face wasn't contorting into one of pain.

Lily was positively mortified! But all Krizz and Sirius seemed capable of doing was laughing their little heads off.

Krizz politely suggested departing, and dragged the dog with her. Now it was just me and _Lils_.

Man was she embarrassed!

I noticed Lily was trying to say something, so I quickly apologized to myself for her, "I know," I started, the pain hadn't quite subsided, "you are really really really really really sorry."

I could see her already impossible shade of scarlet increase, and smiled on the inside.

"Yeah," she said in her mouse-like voice, the one she only reserved the most special of occasions, "that about sums it up!"

The grin I felt on the inside for making her speechless, must have shown on my face, for Lily's deep emeralds showed a small twinkle of suspicion.

"I think we should go," I suggested, "I'm starving!"

I slowly opened the door, I didn't want it to appear to my dream girl that I was trying to get away from her, so, I let her go through first.

As I leapt out of the coach, I saw Lily's mysterious orbs looking up to the heavens. I looked up to see the stars, the twinkling reminding me of the one that was constantly found behind Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles.

"Brilliant! Aren't the stars positively sensational?" I didn't want to stand there with an awkward silence.

My Flower didn't answer, so uncomfortable I tilted my head as high as I possibly could, hoping she wouldn't see my reddening face.

"You know," She began, the fire-head was speaking to me! "I never knew anyone's neck could be so flexible."

Obviously, she did notice the extreme stretching of my neck, and I laughed only because I felt slightly embarrassed.

Most of the rest is a blur, except for the fact that Lily grabbed my arm! I'm never washing my elbow again!

Oh wait, you are right I was wearing robes where she touched me.....hmmm........dang it!

Well, the next thing I remember I was using the 'technique' on Lily. I chose the ceiling as my object. The technique is something Sirius and I had developed. It allowed me to enjoy the beauty of Lily Evans face without her noticing.

This is how it works, you stare at an object for a long time, then the 'victim', if they are actually 'watching' you back, see you constantly staring at this object and take a look for themselves. Then while they are looking at the thing, you can study them, and bask in their beauty.

Needless to say, Lily fell for it, and I was free to watch her all during the Sorting.

Until......she caught me, the clever girl, and I couldn't control the small blush creeping into my face.

I was overjoyed to see that she blushed and looked down in return!

Padfoot would be so proud!

I shifted my hazel almonds back up to the enchanted ceiling.

But this time, I felt very alone. I was missing my parents again. It often happened since the end of sixth year.

But Lily helped me through, calming the raging storms within my soul and I was finally given rest after all my grieving. The lily blossom was the light that lead me to where I could find peace again. She took my breath away, so delicate, just like the flower she was named after.

Lily Evans was honestly all I wanted and needed. She was everything to me, the only other 'family' I had was Sirius, Remus, and Peter. But none of them affected me like Lily did. She held my heart in her hands and didn't even realize it.

How can anyone not be moved by Lily?

How could it be any better than being with her?

Dumbledore finished his typical beginning of the term speech and mounds of Hogwarts' delicacy popped up in front of my face!

I scrambled to grab everything I could get my hands on. I grinned to myself as I saw Lily wince at Sirius's and my appetite.

_Slosh! _Mashed potatoes had just been caked onto, if I do say so myself, my flawless face.

Sirius really needs manner lessons.

_Mental note: bring umbrella while eating next to Padfoot..._

o-o-0-o-o

After the most-exquisite feast ended, and after the prefects', Lily, and I showed the terrified First Years to the Gryffindor Common Room, Pretty Lily and I found ourselves in the presence of our wise Headmaster.

Dumbledore lead us through a series of complex paths. Lily tried very hard to remember the path but gave up angrily, me on the other hand, I've been this way thousands of times. So, I just observed Lily's cute pouting, while jovially strolling down the familiar path.

Finally Dumbledore came to a stop in front of an intricate wall-hanging of the Hogwarts' Crest.

"James, Lily, your dormitory is through this tapestry. The password may be changed by you from the inside, but, until you change it, it remains Chizpurfles."

Concurrently, I saw the proud lion spring to life. He appeared to be running towards us. As the lion threw up one of his sharp-clawed paws, a growing rip appeared, and eventually it was large enough for us to walk through.

I shut my eyes and stepped into the gaping whole, I didn't want to ruin my surprise.

The lids of my orbs lifted and I was greeted by a pleasant and cheery sight. A few squashy chairs, one small table, and a massive couch were sitting around our Common Room fire. I knew where the infamous Marauders were going to spend their free time.

"I am glad to see you are pleased with your new quarters, and shall be departing, if you don't need anymore assistance. Good evening!" I saw Dumbledore faintly smile as he left with gleaming pale blue spheres.

"So," I expertly started, "Shall we check out our dorms?" I held up my arm hopeful she would take it.

Lily's beautiful complexion was now glazing over with a warm pink.

My emerald eyed tiger looked from my eyes, down to my toned arm, and back to my hazel pools.

Lily raced forward, "Bet I'll beat you up the stairs!"

"No fair! You Cheated," I called up to her, quickly catching up and overcoming her.

"Ha!" I was triumphant!

"No fair! You Cheated," she mocked me.

Both of us gleefully traveled a couple of steps down the rich maroon-walled hallway. I saw two doors on opposite sides of the hall. One of the doors had a golden plate that flickered, as the flames danced within the candles. I read the inscription, _Head Girl, Lily Evans_.

Lily must have read the door on the left at the same time, for we both turned around, in the narrow hall, and ended up face-to-face.

Her sharp jade spheres saw deep into the depths of my earthy ones.

I could feel the tension building around us. My face was so close to Lily's I could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"I....uh...uh....yeah!" Both Lily and I mumbled out. She quickly looked to the floor for support, and I to the ceiling.

We both, by chance, gazed at each other at the same time. Then I stepped to my right as Lily stepped to her left.

I chuckled as she giggled.

We both walked into our respective dorms, and I glanced back at her just in time to see her giving me, James Potter, a genuine smile.

I never would have believed the lovely Lily would look at me with adoring eyes at any point in my life.

But, sometimes things don't go the way you thought they would, sometimes it's even sweeter.

"Lily with skin so fair, eyes so green, bright red hair," I plopped onto my bed right after unpacking, hoping she wasn't catching a word of what I was saying. "You are the one for which I bleed. Wish I could tell you, you're the one I need."

I stared for hours into the canopy of my queen-sized bed, the scarlet hangings gracefully falling around my mattress and encompassing my bed. Would she ever be mine?

* * *

_Make sure you tell me what you think! Cuz otherwise I'll be lost and won't know what to do! I was so excited when I saw how quickly I got my reviews! So I put off my homework to write this for you! Hope you liked it!_

_**WARNING! **If you are reading this now you must review or else your computer will explode! **WARNING!**_

_-melyssa_


	8. Lovesick and Bad News

_Disclaimer: most common mistake known to man, thinking i made up Harry Potter, get your head out of the clouds!_

_Hi guys! I'm still sufferring from not enough review syndrome. please help me get better! as iluvdraco4eva so kindly pointed out the process to me: notice the cycle you review, i write, your happy, you review, im happy, i write! simple isn't it?_

_Well i'd like to thank everyone who reads this._

_Thank you to the people who submit feedback!_

_**Jumboshrimp**: thanks for heeding the warning! your computer is okay? right? lol. im glad you like the technique thing, i was thinking of taking that part out, but someone told me it sounded like something james and sirius really would have done, so i left it in. if you do write a fic, tell me cuz i wanna read it if you do! you hit me as the kind of person who would be a good writer! thank you so much for reviewing!_

_**awesome islanders:** thank you for evaluating me! here's your update i hope you enjoy it! you didn't mind it from james' point of view then? good. lol. enjoy!!_

* * *

At a certain point in everyone's life it seems like all the people around you are getting together, you know, like couples! Why now! WHO gets together in 7th Year? They couldn't wait until after they graduated, I mean they already waited almost 7 years! They couldn't have gotten together sooner! Or in some other way, to spare me the pain of feeling left out?

I hated that feeling, the unpleasant sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. As if your digestive system were telling you there wasn't ANYONE meant for you!

I wondered if Alice, before she got with Frank, or Frank, before he got with Alice, ever had that depressing guttural sensation. Did they both endure it so explicitly that they just became a couple because they were sick of it? Same with Krizz and Sirius, as well as Serena and Remus. Yes! Beki was still on my side.....oh, wait! She was until about a week ago when Bulgaria's star player, Nigel Krum, made her the epitome of his obsession. Bloody hell!

I thought the only other person in the whole school, who wasn't snogging left and right with their supposed 'soul mate', was James Potter.

But my suspicion was aroused about a week ago, when I heard him reciting a poem about me before he went to bed. Hahaha. It went something like this 'Lily with skin so fair, eyes so green, bright red hair'. That's when I was thrown into a fit of giggles, its too bad I didn't hear the rest of it! Was he actually planning on telling me that, as Krizz put it, 'load of dragon shit!'

Anyways, it's the second half of the second week of school, and there hasn't passed a single day when I haven't had to tolerate the growing lovesick pain in my stomach. Was life always this miserable!

I, Lily Evans, am unneeded, except maybe to my parents, but that's beside the point. I have been abandoned by my only friends! Let's put it this way, between Krizz's touchy-feely relationship, Alice's dreamy, romantic one, and Beki's long, distant, filled with letters love-connection, I had no one. I was left to suffer James Potter alone!

When I'm scoping out a guy for a relationship, James Potter isn't exactly the person I want to consult with! Argh!

I suppose I have grown even fonder of James because both of us are constantly ditched by our friends, but I can't be sure. We do spend quite a lot of time together, complaining about our crazy friends, doing homework, and with Head duties. I guess he just knows how I feel and that's why I haven't forsaken him for one of my other acquaintances.

James.

Oh there goes the sinking again! Is there a reason it only happens when I say his name? What is this messed up world coming to!

"Lily?"

And I mean....do you hear something?

"LilY?!"

Hmmm.....

"LILY!"

"What?" James (ooh sinking) had just succeeded in jolting me out of my complicated thoughts.

He grabbed my wrist. Instant fear surged through me.

"J-J-J-J-a-a-a-m-m-m-e-e-e-s-s-s?" My breathing continued to grow shallower as panic started to take over my whole body.

"Lily, your arm," he started chuckling.

"What about my arm," I harshly questioned, my alarm slowing a little.

"Its...its.."

"Oh god! Ewww!" I looked down my arm, and my gaze was immediately attracted to my elbow. I was thunderstruck. My best cashmere sweater and I just had to plant my annoyingly useful joint into my sundae.

"Bloody Hell!"

"No its okay," he laughed. "I'll clean it up, I obviously stunned you with my looks so much you were drawn into your thoughts and hadn't realized you fixed your elbow in your ice cream."

"Very funny James! And I can clean it up my self!"

I started rummaging around in my robes for my wand.

"Damn! I left in my dorm! Ah sick. I got to go clean up—"

"No," he interrupted, "I got it."

"Fine just hurry! This was a present from my grandma! She'll be so mad if it's stained!"

James slowly picked up my arm, examining it. In one swift movement, he lifted it up towards his perfectly shaped mouth and licked it! He licked my sweater!

"James!"

"What?!"

"That's not cleaning it! That's called salivating on my sweater!"

"It's the same thing!"

"Hmph!"

I pouted with my arms crossed and glared in his direction.

"Fine. Fine! Scourgify!"

"Thank you." I put the smuggest look I owned onto my face. "I win."

"No I do!" He attempted to win the smug-look-contest. But we both know I won! Besides, he had whipped cream from my sundae on his face!

"You lose!"

"Why do I lose?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not good enough. My ego stands, and will forever remain, untouched by your insignificant remarks! Ha!"

"Okay, fine I'll tell you why you lose, Mr. Egotistical. Just there on your cheek," I pointed to it," there is a fleck of whipped cream!"

"Oh no! It might be ruining my reputation, not to mention my flawless face! Get it off!" He started wiping his face. Missing it each time he got near the place.

Was he doing this on purpose?

I leaned in a little bit to...well...I'm not sure if I was going to point to it, or wipe it up. But either way, I slowly leaned in, the pit of me growing heavier; I slowly raised my bony hand up towards his face.

Why was my heart racing? I thought I had decided James wasn't the one.

I gently removed the cream from his face. The whole time his 'wars of jade and chocolate' never left my glassy spheres.

We were both so absorbed in each other.

Why hadn't I noticed how charming he really was, the trace of a single dimple on his left cheek was adorable and totally complemented his high cheekbones. His nose was the perfect shape, not too flat, not too hooked, not too straight, not too crooked.

I loved how he seemed so captivated by plain ole' me.

James was awed and was basking in my beauty. I saw his spheres flitting over every millimeter of my face, trying to memorize it.

"Lily Evans," Professor McGonagall announced her presence, beckoning me out of my 'heaven'.

"Yes Professor?" I turned my head towards her, but my eyes were locked on James, _my James_. Where did that come from?

"The Headmaster wishes to have a word with you. After you have finished eating, you will go to his office."

What was that I sensed in her voice? Was it worry? Or was I just too intrigued by James I had just imagined it.

"Umm....Lily." The stars in James eyes still hadn't faded.

"Yes, James?" I noticed his eye-lids starting to droop, as he started to lean in. I gradually closed mine, its rude to stare.

"Hiya, kids!" Sirius Black had just landed on the bench across from my hazel-eyed stag and me, with lipstick smeared on his collar and Krizz in hand. I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Well, James. I have to go." I abruptly got up. But I made the mistake of tilting my head forward, and conking James' nose.

"Ooh! Bloody....I'm sooooo sorry James," I was horrified.

Was I cursed to hurt James every time I was near him?

"Inntss...ooonnnkkknnaaaayyyynn." He managed to garble out through his strong hands.

"Right. Cheerio!" I turned around ashamed. I could feel James' eyes on me as I left the Great Hall, they were calling me back. But I had somewhere to go.

_Damn Sirius!_ **Oh, well. Thank you Sirius! That might have been the biggest mistake of** **my life!** _I doubt it!_** Be quiet**! _No!_ **Yes!** _No!_** Oh dear! I'm fighting with myself!** _No you aren't! **Ugh**_

"Drooble's—" The gargoyle sprang to life before I finished speaking.

A boy of medium height and light brown hair emerged. "Hi Remus!"

"Hi Lily." An ill-looking Remus replied.

"Is it really that time of the month again?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Awww...nuts."

"See you around Lily," Remus shouted to me after I started climbing the ascending staircase.

After I had reached the top, I turned the knob on the gargantuan door labeled, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

I can't wait until my name is on a door! Oh ...never mind...it already is.

I entered Dumbledore's marvelous office, glancing at a couple of odd silver contraptions here and there.

"Hello Fawkes!"

A gorgeous melodious sound met my ears, greeting me. It had just erupted from the beautiful bird with gold and scarlet plumage.

A huge smile sprouted on my face.

"So Headmaster, let's get on with my Head duties then, shall we?"

There was no twinkle apparent in either of his cerulean eyes. I wondered what was wrong.

"I'm afraid, Miss Evans, that is not why I have asked you to join me today."

"Then why—"

"Please, have a seat."

I plunked onto one of the comfy purple chintzes.

I knew this couldn't be good. Involuntarily, every muscle in my slim body tensed up. I was bracing myself for whatever was next.

"Lily, I'm afraid your parents have passed."

Tears. Why do they come so quickly? Do they always wait, like stalkers, getting ready to jump out at any moment?

Warm rivers started coursing from my emerald eyes down my fair face.

What was left for me now?

* * *

_review my pretty's eeeheeeeheeee!_

_-Melyssa (Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot)_


	9. New Death, Old Hate

_Disclaimer: why are you following me? i didn't write harry potter!_

_I have to admit i'm extremely nervous to post this chapter, because i don't know if i wrote it well enough. that's why it took so long...sorry. i'm open to suggestions if you want to help me improve it!_

_**ilovecaptainjacks: **you know my friend calls them parental units too! i've always thought it funny but never could incorporate into my everyday vocabulary, so yeah...lol. i'm glad you liked it! go on read it!_

_**hiyahihi!: **thank you for both of the reviews! i love them so much! all so precious tear. i'm so glad to hear that you think its one of the best you've read...note the goofy grin that won't leave my face. lol. you rock too! all my reviewers do, enjoy the update! have a cookie!_

_**Jumboshrimp: **ooh! im so going to go check out your writing! i love when ppl who review tell me about their fics, because then i can praise them equally. about the ice-cream part, my little sister's were liking cake off of each other, it was quite cute. bellebuckbeak, okay i got it! hope you like it!_

_**Prongsie-Jamesie:** they're stupid, they're stupid people, oh huhuhu smiles overly large, and lightly giggles (alexis, why are you telling me to write this) ah! you just fell over ahahahahahahahahah muah-hahaha. lol. it was buttfull? bootyful? are they the same? lol. i'm keeping it up!_

_Everyone enjoy and i can't stress this enough _**REVIEW!!**

__

_

* * *

_

_No!_ My mind screamed.

I couldn't think of anything to say to my friendly headmaster Dumbledore, the bearer of good and bad news.

I spun around to sprint to the handsome door leading out of Dumbledore's phenomonal office, but he had a morsel of advice left for my hungry, sorrowful mind, "Miss Evans," he started, the twinkle usually found behind his half moon spectacles was nowhere in sight, as if it vanished into thin air, "It is times like these when one is best surrounded by people that have been in similar situations."

_Like James Potter._

I don't know how I knew that's who he meant. But suddenly I understood why James had seemed depressed and distant at the end of sixth year, and every once in a while even now. One might say Dumbledore figured out that I comprehended what he wanted me to understand.

Look, I'm so depressed I'm babbling to myself. Oh well.

I stared glassy eyed at the beautiful wood that the door was made of, paying attention to every dark line, every swirl.

What am I doing?

It took me another second to realize my clammy hands were hogging the door-knob's time. I turned the extravagant handle.

I had to find him.

I just knew that following Dumbledore's advice would make me feel better. It always did.

I slowly climbed out from behind the cold, stone gargoyle, and listened to the noise that my black shoes made, echoing off the walls and dancing around me. Teasing me.

Hogwarts had once been a warm and cheerful place, welcoming me, my home-away-from-home. Now it just seemed like a desolate, agonizing hell-hole, tormenting me in my time of needless defeat.

Further down the hall, I recognized two of my friends, my tearless eyes stung from being bombarded with moisture-free air. I stormed passed Beki and Krizz, without a word. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I owed them nothing but silence.

I quickened my pace slightly as I turned the corner sharply, hardly missed ramming into him, the person who was supposed to take my pain away. James Potter.

I had set out to be consoled by him, but now face-to-face, no words protruded from my mouth. My grief-stricken body couldn't function, it felt impossibly heat-deprived, and so unlike the color I usually took on when I was around James. He established eye contact with me, and I knew the same thing was on his mind, to talk to me.

I knew there was no plausible way for him to have known about my parents' death. But the look in his wars of chocolate and jade, told me he recognized I was miserable.

I stopped to think for a few minutes, pondering if now was the right time to confide in him. But when I looked back, there he went again, he was gone. I let him get away.

The only thing going through my mind was, now I have more time to think of what I'm going say.

I started cogitating about my life. It had turned into a song that I loved from the moment I heard the first note. I just wished it wasn't so.

I raced to the Grand Staircase. I didn't care in the slightest who was watching me, or what they were telling their friends about The-Rambunctious-Lily-Evans. I needed to escape it.

It didn't seem to me that anyone should be happy. Why should anyone be allowed to be even the slightest bit cheerful while I'm not?

I had no desire whatsoever to go back to the Head Girl's Dormitory, it was filled with gifts my parents had given to me, presents they put so much love into.

Yes, Gryffindor Tower sounded much more agreeable. I decided to sleep on one of the extra beds in the 7th Year Girls' Dorm.

"What's wrong dear?" The stupid Fat Lady asked me. I didn't want to speak to any of my friends, least of all the Fat Lady.

"Mega Slipex," I monotonously droned to her.

Immediately, the portrait sprung forward revealing the friendly circular passage, I had traveled through many a time before. I crawled through; the only thing on my mind was getting to the dorms before bursting into salty grief.

Fortunately, for me, no one was in the previously-joyful Common Room. Without delay, I bolted to the long staircase leading to the dormitories.

_Finally!_ I thought while I climbed into the comfort of the additional bed. I violently yanked the curtains around the four-poster bed, and whispered a silencing charm, just incase someone came in; I didn't want them to hear me.

From the moment my head hit the comfort of the soft, down pillow, I started sobbing.

Not just tears, but memories. Sharp, agonizing intakes of air that pierced my lungs, dug into my heart, and made my arms and lips ache to just hug and kiss them once more.

I cried my eyes out endlessly, hoping if I cried enough that it might just bring them back.

But it never would, and I knew that.

I had always played those foolish child games when I was little. Like, if you blow an eyelash off of your index finger, your wish would come true. Or, if you didn't tell anyone your wish on your birthday....

It was mum's birthday tomorrow. That set me off again.

Once, when I was but a child, I hadn't been able to think of a present worthy of my mother. She found me bawling on the porch before her small birthday celebration.

"_Lily," she had started to console. I had quickly wiped my eyes with my gorgeous auburn locks, dampening every strand in that fiery curl._

"_Yes, mum," I had asked my nose running._

_She gently wiped my face with a tissue, picked me up, and placed me in her comforting lap._

_She stroked my hair, soothingly, lulling me to sleep._

"_Lily blossom, the greatest gift you could ever give me, is being happy. All those presents, they mean nothing. But, they glimmer of happiness in your eyes, is all I need. Lily, darling, you mean all the world to me. I could never be happy unless you were."_

"_I love you mummy." I whispered before drifting off to dreamland in my mother's arms._

I wailed with pain. My heart was breaking. "I could never be happy without you mum and dad!"

If what my mother told me when I was younger was true, she must have be absolutely miserable, in the afterlife.

I had a sudden wave of nauseas. How could a girl be happy without the loves of her life? My parents, they were gone. And not on vacation, like I tried to convince myself, but dead.

I was missing dinner, much to my stomach's dismay. I didn't feel like I'd be able to keep anything down if I did eat.

The song. It was almost as if it had been written specifically to describe my life, or more directly the way James and I seemed to act towards each other.

"Come and Talk to me. What are you waiting for. Cause' I can see you passing every day, and I'm always wanting more. Come and talk to me. What are you gonna do. Cause' I can't seem get the nerve to get off my own ass, and come talk to you."

Previous times of thinking about this song, I had thought Keri Noble had sung too emotionally, in her song Talk To Me, but now everything clicked with my mind. Although, I would have been perfectly content with my life, if I hadn't been able to understand exactly how she felt.

I slowly overtired myself while weeping with grief and singing myself to sleep. I didn't even hear my friends Beki, Krizz, Alice, or Serena come in. I was too focused on the feeling of liquidized pain blossoming from my green spheres.

I slept in the next morning, too depressed to even move. Devastating anguish hit me on and off throughout the day, although not without its nasty companion reality rearing its ugly head at me.

I knew my friends would tell me to get over it. But I didn't want to get over it, how could I?

About halfway through the day, I decided I couldn't stand myself anymore, and had to take a walk out by the lake.

I left Gryffindor Tower in a hurry. I raced all the way to my Dorm, my ears pounding impossibly loud.

The only thing that played through my fickle mind was James. Why did I now feel like I could no longer talk to him?

Like he wouldn't understand?

At that moment, half the hate I had possessed for James earlier came flooding back. I found myself glaring at his stupid door as I stormed passed it on the way to my room.

I changed out of my school uniform, and into black apparel that was appropriate for the weather conditions as quickly as I could.

I knew they were Muggle clothes, but they made me feel closer to home, to my family, to my parents.

I descended the stairs down to the Heads' Common Room. He wasn't in there, fortunately. It must have been dinner time.

I decided to use a less traversed path to the grounds. Of course the only way to get outside was through the entrance by the Great Hall, but, I decided to worry about that when I got there.

I turned left at the annoying portrait of Sir Cadogan. I mean, what a bimbo he was. I didn't like his portrait form, which meant he was probably an aggravating bloke in his time.

I aggressively made my down to the first floor, letting my mind wander as I drifted through long-forgotten corridors and passageways.

They brought back so many fond memories, like the time Beki had started sleepwalking and must of woken every staff member, because she had walked into the Restricted area of library and opened every screaming book in there, or the time in the Second Floor Girls' Bathroom, Alice had been doing an impression of me diving sideways off of my broom, because I was scared of heights, well, she ended up landing in a not-so-happy Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

I must have been looking forward to getting outside more than I thought because the ten minute walk didn't go by fast enough.

At long last, the gargantuan doors came into sight.

I couldn't have been happier to see them in my life.

As I raced outside into the fresh, stress-free air, I felt a massive weight being lifted off of my delicate shoulders.

The wind was chilly, but invigorating nonetheless, reaching my core, freezing all the emotions inside of me for one tiny second in the grand out-look of things.

I strolled down to the restless lake, feeling slightly happier now that I was outside.

I chose a patch of grass that the ruthless sun hadn't seemed to force to shrivel up yet. I plopped down onto the spongy ground and slowly turned my denying orbs up towards the sky. To say the least, Lily Evans was utterly and completely mesmerized by the magnificent sight of the sunset in front of her.

The torture was unbearable, I couldn't help it, I didn't want to cry, but it made me think of them.

The liquid hurting welled up in my eyes so quickly, I didn't have time to blink before it streaked down my pale face and smeared my day-old make-up, making my deep emeralds sting painfully.

I leaned back, depressed, on my arms, trying not to think of them.

But it didn't work. You can't forget about death that easily.

Even when they are gone, you still see them around you.

What was I going to do when the blasted term ended? I had no clue. All I knew was this wasn't supposed to happen.

And their death, no it wasn't an accident....it was....murder.

But was it really homicide? Or was that my imagination kicking in, justifying my anger, my grief, my wrath, my need for revenge.

After all, I was Lily Evans, and I was supposed to be invincible, as well as those I loved.

Nothing was supposed to wreck my life.

But, it did.

* * *

_pretty please with a cherry on top review! c'mon, i'll send you a box of cookies!_

_-_Melyssa


	10. Friends Once Again

_Disclaimer: Nope....it wasn't me._

_this was the first chapter i wrote for this story, so it took me a long time to make sure it was correct because i changed a few little things while writing the chapters that came before it._

_wow! a whole five reviews! i feel the love!!_

_Thank you everyone who reads this! i wish you'd review, but that is besides the point._

_**iluvdraco4eva: **i hope there weren't any basilisks! lol. thank you, but i protest about me writing better than you, i feel safe saying i've improved. but if you read my first story...well let's just say its pretty despicable. well its nice to hear from you, and i just finished reading your update! it was remarkable! keep writing! enjoy!_

_**Jumboshrimp: **ooh, ooh, ooh! i read your story right before i replied to your review! i like your story a lot a lot a lot. Anyways, yes poor lily. James' parents died too, he narrates his moment of truth in this chapter. i really do love your story! so update! and i hope you like this chapter._

_**miriel216: **thank you so much. i think i owe you a box of cookies...hmmm....lets see, oreos, chips ahoy!, vanilla wafers...anything spark your interest? lol. your review made me feel so awesome! i really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Loveable: **ooh! cute name! yes your "hope" is correct about james, and i feel bad for lily too, but i really don't have a choice...or do i? lol. im glad you like my story, makes my heart warm inside. ow! too hot it burns! lol. hope i didn't take too long to update. enjoy!_

_**ilovecaptainjacks: **so what kind of cookies do you want? lol. there is a plethora of james in this chapter. and if that isn't enough james, next chapter is from his point of view. now the problem is will it make the cut, lol. i hope this chapter makes you feel a little bit happier!!_

_enjoy folks!!_

_

* * *

__Sometimes my life wasn't right. Sometimes it felt like the end of the world._

_Now looking back, realization strikes me roughly. Why hadn't I seen the reason I was shutting James out, was because I felt the need to lock out any love that had ever entered my life._

As I sat pondering by the lake, the magnificent dome above me was a vivid, denying orange, mixed with deep, intense, piercing red. It was almost as if the sky was grieving the death of my parents with me. The colors of the heavens burned brightly in my eyes; revealing to my heart the pain it felt. I wanted to reach up and embrace the atmosphere with all my might, never to let go. But, for lack of solidity, I irked my longing.

I knew I looked like a mascara-covered mess, but why would I care about something so infinitesimal at a time like this.

My hair was falling out of the pony-tail I had perfected earlier, I mean two days ago, and all of my lipstick had been washed off by the salt water creating a river down my milky skin.

"Lily?" A voice called a couple feet behind me.

It was not one of my friends. They didn't even know yet about the horrible truth yet, and they have been my companions for so long, they would understand my not wanting to be hassled. The only person, who knew there was a problem, and was fool enough to pursue, was the one and only James Potter.

"What James?" I barked, my voice slightly harsh from expressing my sorrow. I wasn't in the mood to talk with my regained, bothersome enemy.

"Do you want to talk about... about your parents?" He stuttered, slowly taking a seat next to me in the spongy, dead grass.

"Not with you!" I retorted, childishly crossing my arms over my tired body.

"Lily, I know how you feel." He shifted awkwardly.

"No, you don't." I didn't really care if he did!

"Actually, I do. I lost mine in the middle of sixth year."

"Oh, I'm sorry James," I half-heartedly replied. "I didn't know."

"It's okay Lily. I know how you feel. You're angry at the world right now. No one thinks straight when that happens."

I instantly felt guilty about what I had summed up earlier. My fickle mind changed once more, I saw stars float before me; and a gentle tenderness welled up at the bottom of my heart, pulsating through my veins. Why doesn't it seem like I'm all alone anymore?

I grasped at an invisible idea to understand all of my mixed emotions.

"You know what? You're right." I started to sniffle and knew I was going to break down into a blubbering mess again. I could feel it coming, rapidly marching out into the open.

"Lily, I'm here for you. Just know that." James blasted me full-force with his hazel spheres; I could feel the raw emotion radiating off of him, tickling my senses.

I threw myself, hard, at the squishy ground and buried my face in the earth's green hair. I didn't want to talk now, didn't want to spill the deepest torment in my heart, my most shaded secrets, what I really felt....

"Lily, are you okay?" His face contorted into worry.

I noted the complete apprehension upon his face, every fiber of his being seemed to depend on my answer.

Why do I feel like I'm his everything?

"Just leave me alone James!" I wished he would leave. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't feel like existing anymore.

But, I still felt hope dancing about; enveloping me in light affection.

"No. Lily, you really need someone to be with you, when you're like this. If Sirius and Remus hadn't stayed with me, I probably wouldn't be here anymore." I couldn't believe it. James Potter, one of my ex-three sworn enemies, trying to comfort me.

It was unreal.

I glanced back and forth between the adoration James was hurtling in my direction and the Forbidden Forest; the vivacity of the sky creating a multitude of shadows upon the constantly swaying in the relentless wind.

Why do I feel like his total universe?

Why do I feel guilty about yelling at him?

And, why do I feel like I've been blind to something since I met James?

"I don't want to talk." The desolation settling itself upon my shoulders, reminding me of the new lashes I had received from the whip of death.

"Fine. You don't have to. I will."

"What is it with you? Why do you care what happens to me anyways? You don't even know me!"

"Actually," he told me, while loosening his black-shirt collar, "if truth be told...uhh.. Iii...umm... I'm... I still like...a lot... I love you Lily and I don't want to lose you. You're the love-of-my-life"

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a short while, the whole time I mulled it over in my brain. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. As carefully and slowly as I could manage, I picked myself up and leaned on his perfectly sculpted shoulders.

"I like you too, James." Did I really say that? Oh well, too late. For some reason, all previous times he had told me this, even the day I told Remus I had discovered his secret meant nothing. I'm not sure why, but I really felt like I could trust him now.

NO!

I'm being irrational that's all! I'm experiencing devastating trauma! I'm unreasonable!

But somehow, I know I'm not.

"Last year during breakfast, I received an owl, from the Minister of Magic. It told me I should report to Dumbledore's office immediately because he had something very important to tell me. Even thinking about it now, I get a knot in my stomach. I can still picture climbing the staircase, I had never been scared of going to Dumbledore's office before, not even when I had gotten into trouble, but this time I knew something awful must have happened. I quietly opened the heavy door, quickly glancing over the golden plate that read _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_."

James stopped for a moment, I think he was collecting his thoughts; I could sense his emotions, I could see them in his eyes.

"I stepped in and my heart sank to my feet when I heard two people talking. They were saying stuff like I can't believe they are actually dead. I was so scared. I wanted to run away. Oh, James. Dumbledore had said, when he noticed me standing by the door. What is it Headmaster, I asked hoping for the best. James, he started, I'm afraid I have some horrible news. Your mother and father, James, some of the best aurors we have ever seen, mind you, have been murdered by Voldemort."

James looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't bear watching him suffer like that. Biting tears attacked my own eyes once more.

"Unfortunately it does not stop there. Dumbledore had continued on, the Potter mansion was attacked, as well as your aunts' and uncles' houses. I am afraid, James, you are the last. I'm sorry professor, I was slightly confused, the last of what? James, you are the last of the Potters."

He was the Last! There were no more! How awful!

"So much was swimming through my head. I didn't know what to do. I ran to Gryffindor Tower and sat, I admit it, sobbing all day. As soon as Sirius and Remus came in I shunted them away. It was hard to tell them what happened. I didn't want to have anything to do with them. They were family to me. But, I felt if we stayed like that Voldemort would come for them, too. But, they stayed with me and talked to me the whole night."

I had never seen how wonderful James and Sirius were before. They depended quite solely on each other. Would I have a relationship like that soon? Actually, would I ever experience that?

"I probably would have ended my life if they hadn't been with me. No one knew how I felt. And I didn't want to try to make them understand. They still don't. God I miss my family so much!" He buried his face in his hands. Then, brushed his dark messy hair out of his eyes and looked up at the sky.

I leaned in a little closer, admiring the reflection of the brilliant sky in his stunning orbs. "James that's terrible."

Did I truly, honestly like him?

I'm just baffled right now!

"The fact that they died is. But, now I guess it's not so bad. Now I truly know someone else understands how I feel, and even better it's the person I've loved since first year. It's too bad that my wish came at such an expensive price. The death of your parents."

The stinging truth started gracefully sliding down my wind-nipped face. "I guess I should be used to it now. Most of my family has already died, except for my horsy sister, Petunia. But, I mean, they were ...my parents...," I started, hot fresh emotion tore down my face even more swiftly than the last batch, "... they flew off the cliff in their cute...little.... blue Ford Anglia." I couldn't hold on any longer.

"It's okay Lily," James sighed, tenderly rubbing my head. "Just let it all out. There is no reason to keep it inside you."

Once again he was right. "It is better to let it out," I encouraged, "I know you are holding it in for me. You are no less of a man to me if you cry. In my eyes, it makes you stronger."

"You are definitely right! I'm so tired of being strong."

"No. Strength and courage come in so many forms."

And with that he too started to sing the sad song of his life, without any noise, through his emotional almonds. We sat there holding each other, and wailing until the sun was barely peeking at us.

My make-up had made black trails down my entire face, and my emerald orbs stood out more for they were extremely puffy and red. If a first year had seen me blubbering like that they would have thought I was a monstrosity.

"Oh man. If a first year sees me they are going to think I'm some type of monster," James half-laughed half-choked, as if he had read my mind.

It was true. We were both weeping fools.

I took my rough cloth handkerchief out of my pocket and carefully wiped James' wet cheeks. He then in turn, took out his beautiful silk one and gently wiped the black streams off of my face; erasing the parade of sadness from my face.

I grabbed my useful wand, pointed at James, and whispered the spell I had found so useful when my favorite uncle, Sam, died, "Dyeffurp Reducio."

The redness instantly disappeared from his eyes and they were no longer puffy. I pointed my wand at my eyes, in turn, and murmured the incantation. Instantaneously, the familiar coolness of the spell spread across my eyeballs, as if they had ice in them.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Oh...nothing."

James was gazing into my stunning emerald green spheres, with an understanding gleam, and I into his warm hazel almond-shaped ones, with hope glimmering in mine. The whole time, In the Arms of the Angel was playing in my head.

Okay, so that was corny, but to me, although I changed my mind back and forth throughout the day, James was my angel.

As I caught onto the emotion in his intense orbs, I felt I was catching a glimpse of his soul, like I was seeing the real James. Not the prankster that infuriated me. But the kind, help anyone, comfort-someone-who-he-is-hardly-friends-with James.

The way he paid attention to me, again made me feel like I was the only other person on the face of the earth. His swirls of burnt sienna and clovers swallowed me whole.

_It was amazing, but for once in my life, I didn't feel alone._

* * *

_now remember folks, the sooner you review and the more reviews i get, the faster i make your dreams come true! lol. a dream is a wish your heart makes! _

_-Melyssa_


	11. Night Out, Sirius Morning

_Disclaimer: if these really were my characters, do you really think i would bother posting it on this site?_

_Here I am!_

_I am so nervous about this chapter. I haven't written in so long I am not sure if I even measure up to my own standards!_

_Well I hope you like it!_

_**iluvdraco4eva:** I am so sorry I haven't written in forever! I don't think this chapter will be very interesting! oh well! I am going to read your update tomorrow probably, I just have so much to do today, but I promised someone i would update so hereI am!! Cheerio (emphasis on the 'Cheer')!_

_**Lillycrazy9224: **Thank you so much for both of the reviews you gave me! What are your eyes glued to the screen with?! Super glue, I hope. I will cherish your first reviews forever!! lol. read on._

_**Jumboshrimp:** My silly lil bellebuckbeak! thank your for forcing me to write! i just hope i didn't botch this chapter up, not much happens during, it is just a filler. but i do have most of the next chapter planned out, and so far i think it is pretty funny. Update!! and proceed. (at your peril ; )_

_**Miriel216:**Phew! it was very difficult to write this chapter, please understand!! don't hurt me!! lol. thank you for the review!!_

_**iluvcaptainjacks:** Here is an update!! don't worry! this chapter is from James's point of view! keep rockin' the reviews!_

_**Jeladore Black: **I have read 6 chapters so far, but i still need to review them! sorry sometimes it takes me a while to review. i usually do it right away, but i was sooooo busy! well anyways i really like it! ; ) thank you so much for the review!!_

**_Now bear with me and pay real close attention! This is a filler chapter!_**

_**filler chapter- transition from one important chapter to another.**_

**_Warning: there me be two more fillers! sorry, but it should take a while for the fir....i'm getting ahead of myself. oops!_**

_

* * *

_

_You're My Everything by Silent Point:_

_Falling Upwards again  
__Turning to you my friend  
__Whenever the sky gets heavy  
__Just know that I'll be ready  
__To go where you want me to go  
__To know what you need me to know  
__If ever you need me to know  
__Just know that I'll know  
__I'll know_

"Thanks James."

"I just want to be closer to you." I whispered to myself as I watched the gorgeous, depressed flower close the gleaming door to her tidy bedroom.

In a cloud, I shut the door to my own suite. I walked over to my desk, took out a brand new quill, and some glossy ink, the color of Lily's eyes. I think Sirius is right; I probably did buy this when I was thinking of Lily.

I began to write a poem. Okay, so I don't know if I'll ever use it. But it felt good to have my feelings on paper.

I scratched my head and hopelessly ran my warm hands through my messy, tangled, dark hair.

_If only you believed how much you truly mean to me,  
__If only you could read my heart, together we would be,  
__Upon the blank slate of the sky, close to planetMars,  
__I'd take my heart-driven quill and write it in the stars.  
__Even now I see the bright, full moon dancing in your eyes,  
__They are purer than the most authentic ofmorning skies.  
__My heart it panics ------_

"JAMES!! Where the bloody hell have you been?!!" Sirius bellowed as he knocked the door off its hinges….well nearly.

"What are you—"

"You stupid, insufferable prat! Hurry up, you ruddy good-for-nothing git! Take a look out of your bloody window!" He said, his eyes glazing over with fury.

I peered out of the small clear window by my desk. The scene I saw below brought peace to my soul; the lake was illuminated by the moon, not a ripple escaped its dazzling light. The fullmoon seemed to……oh wait! THE MOON!

"Merlin's beard! Do I have to SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!" Padfoot yelled to ceiling, squeezing his eyes tight, trapping the fire leaping within them.

"What do you take me for?! Illiterate?! Of course not!" I leapt out of my comfy plush red desk chair, knocking it off its legs. "Let's go join Moony mate."

I raced to the wooden trunk at the foot of my queen-sized bed, and quicklylifted the heavy lid. I dug around frantically.

_Where was the map!_

After lifting up a pair of dirty, orangesocks, a package of stale cockroach clusters (that I really should have give to Snivellus by now), and few loose dung bombs, I spotted the folded piece of yellow parchment.

I grabbed the map and started sprinting out of my dorm. Immediately remembering the slippery, silver invisibility cloak I had stashed beneath a stack of school books I had never opened, nor planned to.

After retrieving my helpful friend, I draped it over Padfoot's and my head, concealing us from any portraits or people that might spot us on our journey.

We scrambled to the Whomping Willow, avoiding Mr. Filch and the nasty Potions Master, Professor Ketch, on the way through Hogwarts.

As soon as I stepped out the gigantic doors, panic started taking control of my body.

Ididn't knowif Remus had safely made it into the shredded Shrieking Shack or not.

I began to run, before I remembered the little pair of horns Lily had once told me I possessed (if only she knew how true it was!).

I dove forward thinking hard about my stag form.

Just allowing myself to feel the reshaping of my spine, how certain molecules expanded and compressed, the slight tickle I got when the fur grew in less than a second, and the oddness of the antlers breaking the skin of my head. No, it never hurt, I just never got used to the sensation. It was as if all the pain nerves had been removed from my skin, but I could still sense, with discomfort, the antlers entering and exiting the flesh upon my head.

Now, in my stag form, I was able to continue with greater speed.

When I got close to the Whomping Willow I could see, with my soft deer almonds,the nervous rat wringing his paws anxiously. I love that little fellow. And one day, maybe Remus, Sirius, and I will be able to convince Lily and her friends that he really is trustworthy. But now isn't the time!

In one swift motion, I saw Wormtail punch the knot on the trunk, causing the 'living' tree to freeze instantly.

I looked back as a large, black, shaggy dog allowed the rat to climb upon his back while I hastily plummeted into the hole between the tree's numerous thick, winding roots.

I frantically dashed through the underground tunnel, the gloom seeping into heart through my hooves.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. The _clopping_ my hooves made, invade my sensitve ears, and sent my inner ears screaming.

As I came to the end of the passageway, and climbed the remaining steps, I was relieved to see Lupin dancing crazily about the 'Haunted' house

Messieurs Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and I, Prongs,bounded around Hogsmeade that night, revealing our true animal sides by chasing small rodents, tearing inanimate objects into pitiful little shreds, and fighting like puppies. Siriusly.

o-o-0-o-o

_Whoa! Merlin!_

I always hate being jolted awake!

That Grim-ish dog Sirius poked me in the face with a buttery biscuit, greasing my glasses and the side of my face. Happiness was flickering in the vast ocean of his orbs.

I stared at him in awe.

"Sirius Black! It is two days after an excursion and you are awake at 9:00am! What the bloody hell! I think my mentality has taken permanent flight!" I stood up, wiping the grease off of my face and rubbing in his hair.

"Prongs!" He said yelping, "that was uncalled for! I could have died! Wait!! I didn't die? Did I?"

Padfoot put one slimy hand on one of the posters on my bed. Slowly he pulled himself up.

He tried to walk upon the air; instead all he managed to accomplish was falling on his tail.

Sirius slowly rose from the floor, clasping his bottom. And exited the room.

Not but a few seconds later did I hear the door to Lily'sorderlyopen and shut with a loud _snap!_

Uh-oh, now he was in for it.

I grabbed my shampoo, soap, red tooth brush, and useless hair brush, opened my cherry wood door and headed down the hall.

There was a small recess in the wall witha few steps leading to the bottom in whichthebathroom was located. My bathroom.

After shutting the thin door, I walked over to my clean glimmering shower. It had shiny black tile, clear glass windows and walls, with polished silver faucets and shower heads.

I yanked open the shimmering glass door, careful not pull too hard because last time.........(Sirius's fault! I promise)........ anyways.

I turned the glitzy knob until it began to gush hot water, stepping back quickly so as to not get myboxers wet.

Pulled off myt-shirt, shorts,and climbed in!

Then it occurred to me, I didn't lock the door!

Oh well, it was my bathroom.

Who would walk in anyways?

* * *

_don't hurt me!! please, i know that was aweful!! review please!!_

_-melyssa_


	12. Lethifolds and Eclairs

_Disclaimer: All that you see, cannot possibly belong to me!_

_Here's the next installment! Sorry about the wait! I hope it rocks your socks!_

_**chickasosser:** Thank you for the review! I hate that I had to kill Lily's parents, but otherwise, there wouldn't be a story! Cookies to you!_

_**KLLRS:** Thank you for thereview! I've never had maple fudge before. Does it rock? (asteris!) I hate you so much!_

_(the asteris doesn't work!) this isn't true_

_**Arand:** I hope i didn't let you down with the "shower scene" I've never written anything like that before, so it was kind of awkward for me. lol. Huge box of Cookies! Thanks!_

_**Jeladore Black:** I am glad your enjoying it! Enjoy being hurtled into the mind of the dog himself! I'm not sure i made it wacky enough though! Check it out! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**MissCheviousHP:** 5555555 I am not a dork! I pledge it upon my life! I know its Messrs. in the book but the .abbreviation, i think it stands for messieurs (if i spelled that correctly). Sirius was a human. I don't know if they can talk when they are in animagus form, but in my fic they can't. It's more of a mental connection, but not like they can read minds. They just understand eachother. Understand? Loving Fred and George! I'm checking out your fic next! Cookies for the review!_

_**pasmosa: **thank you for the suggestion! i tried not to do that in this chapter. sorry if i missed some of them! I hope you enjoy long-awaited "shower scene"!_

_**fairybells**: here is the update! kudos for the review! I think it is safe to say that a human walks in on james...muah-hahahaha._

_**Creshton Street:** a "real" cookie! this is the only kind of cookie i've gotten before! COOKIE! lol. I'm exactly opposite with regards to LJ fics, i like when they are apart for longer (only when the author can pull off humor). and i'm sorry but this is the only kind ican give you for the review: **COOKIE!**_

_**bellebuckbeak:** you and someone else suggested the same thing! so i tried not to in this chapter! i hope i succeeded!When i was going through my author alert emails, i accidently added the bot fanfiction .com to my block senders list. i didn't realize it until a few days ago because one of my other sisters recently became infatuated with fanfic and its been hard to get the computer! grr... Enjoy! Cookies for you!_

_**Prongsie-Jamesie:** i don't know why i am replying to you! you still haven't reviewed my chapter alex-as lamocha (is that right) you poop! grrrrrr! 5555555555555555555555555555555! cheers from Kukkai! 555555555555555 you already read it but enjoy! (p.s. no cookies to you!)_

12. Lethifolds and Eclairs

* * *

"Hey Moony." Sirius' eyes were glowing! 

_What is he up to!_

"Wicked party last night, wasn't it?" The old dog winked at me!

"I hardly think this time is a 'party' for Remus," I spat. Sometimes, Sirius is seriously inconsiderate.

Doesn't it ever occur to him that Remus doesn't enjoy the full moon.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice!" Sirius shouted, as if I were all the way across the Heads' Common room. His voice stabbing my fragile eardrums.

"I'm right here! Are you suffering from insanity!" I screamed, and in my opinion, equally as loud, even though the stinging of my inner ear was absent.

"I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." Sirius crossed his arms, stuck out his bottom lip, and turned away from me like a spoiled school girl.

I thought I was the only one in who could do that!

"You know, it's better for everyone to think you're an idiot rather than open your mouth and prove it."

I glanced at the light brown haired boy beside me, the twinkle in his orbs confirming his being fully entertained by our foolish quarrel.

"I'm not a complete idiot, some parts are missing!"

"A word to the wise, never argue with idiots. They just drag you down to their level and then beat you with their experience." Remus kindly advised me.

He had a point.

"A word to the wise does no good. It's the stupid people out there that need the help!" Sirius stood up and stomped across the room, furniture shaking along the way.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shouted, "James your girlfriend is a real pain in the—"

You stop shouting too if you got clobbered by the pillow of an angry redhead.

I glared at Black. Slowly, he sidled to the edge of a squashy chair.

With a Siriusly over-dramatized dive he landed with a huge _thud! _behind the massive couch.

As Remus and I were beginning an intriguing conversation about Lethifolds, the couch groaned "Ow!"

Sirius really isn't that smart, when you think about it.

"The Lethifold is also named the living shroud." Remus continued. "They are found solely in the tropics, and are fortunately rare."

"Ah yes. These Lethifolds, they resemble black cloaks and are rumored to be only half of an inch thick." I remembered out loud.

"But…" Lupin interrupted, "But, they are supposedly even thicker after recently killing its prey, because they are still digesting the victim."

"True, true. They glide around at night, so they have more camouflage, if I remember correctly."

"Yes. In fact, they are so well hidden that the earliest account we have is that of the wizard Flavius Belby, who was fortunate enough to endure a Lethifold attack. He had been vacationing in Papua, New Guinea in 1782 when he was attacked."

"His narration of the attack can be found in Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them on page 26."

"Indubitably, the Lethifold proceeded to slide onto his face while he was sleeping, and cover his mouth and nostrils, in an attempt to smother him. Bebly tried to eradicate the Lethifold with the Stupefying Charm and the Impediment Curse."

"The Patronus Charm is in reality the only thing capable of affecting the Lethifold. Since it mainly attacks sleeping victims, many do not have time enough to repel the living shroud."

"Once the target has been successfully slayed, the Lethifold ingests the body, in their bed, where they were murdered, and exits the room slightly fatter and thicker than before."

"No trace of the victim is left behind, so there is no possible way of knowing how many lives have been ended by this dangerous creature." I finished.

While we had been recounting the Lethifold, Sirius had left the room.

I presumed he went to the kitchens, and was proven correct when he entered the room levitating five silver trays.

He made the serving dishes land on the table without a sound. As if the slightest jolt would spoil his booty.

"Milady," he bowed while offering me a chocolate éclair.

After I removed the delicious pastry from his hand, he quickly snatched up three of his own, shoved them in his mouth, and while chewing took the privilege to shower me and the rest of the room with little bits of éclair.

Deciding I wouldn't worry about my chocolate and cream covered shirt at the moment, I sunk my teeth into the so-called éclair.

The taste that entered my mouth was revolting. It is what I imagined a mixture of oil, mud, tomatoes, and hardboiled egg tasted like; as I yanked my head away from the disgusting dessert, the strong odor of sulfur danced in my nose.

"Sirius!" I started, while trying not to gag. "That was—"

"What? That was what?"

"That was—"

"That was what? The suspense is killing me!"

"As it should," added Moony.

"Excuse me!" I uttered while racing towards the stairs.

I had to get to our bathroom! Sirius yelled something inaudible. What was that about a shower? Oh well, I needed to wash out my mouth, try not to hurl, and brush my teeth fifty times.

(Excuse the interruption, please keep all hands, feet, and body parts close as we are thrown into a Sirius mind for a couple of moments.)

Did it work? Did it work? CAANN YOOUU HEEAARR MEE?

Jolly good.

Now that I have your complete and undivided attention, I would like you to pay impossibly close attention.

There is no room for slackers in the mind of a genius.

So if you feel the need to look away from the screen at this point in time…there will be Sirius reparations.

Did you catch that play on words?

Bravo! Good show!

"Moony, do you think my pl… I mean our plan is working?" I asked fully excited.

I don't even know why I said our. I know and you know that I came up with the entire thing.

Okay, fine!

Maybe he did help…. a little….an insanely small amount….so small it almost doesn't exist…. almost not existing as in….

"As long as you made sure James took a shower."

Damn, Remus always interrupts at the best parts.

"Ah yes, you can use a biscuit for anything…"

Moony gave a weird look, as if he has never heard that common saying ever in his life before.

And they call me the airhead.

"Was James still in the shower when Lily ran upstairs?"

"Of course. James always takes nauseatingly long showers." He really takes too long in the shower. Even longer when he knows I need to take one next.

How irritating. He's just jealous because girls like me better. And I'm just jealous that girls don't like me after I jilt them.

No biggie. Not everyone can be a winner!

Lupin was interrupting again, (so I just quickly want to announce that I was about to say— I'll get back to you…)(no that is not what I was going to say! Gawd!)"I told James he should stop calling it 'his' bathroom!" Moony chuckled.

"I just hope your silencing charm worked, so Lily can't hear the shower running before she is already in the bathroom."

"I didn't put one on it." He calmly announced.

"What! This could ruin the whole plan! Why!" I yelled flabberghasted.

"No need to. Lily heard James singing in the shower the second day of the year and put a permanent silencing charm on it."

Oh, right. I forgot.

"Well," I breathed out. I closed my eyes and leaned back, relaxing on the couch. "She is in for a surprise!"

Au revoir! Arreviderci! Bye! Aloha! Call me sometime!

Just a couple more feet and I would be able to spit out the-paste-of-taste-torture.

I placed my hand on the door-knob.

Wait! Something isn't right!

Where is James?

Okay let's use reason.

1. When James is in his room he closes the door.

2. When James isn't in his room he closes the door.

Oh. Not helping.

I turned the knob. It was unlocked.

Phew! He is in his room! No worries!

I pushed the door forward and ran to the sink, twisting the 'warm' handle until the water was running fast enough for me to collect it in my hands.

As I lifted the water to my grossness invaded mouth, I realized the sink was not the only running water.

I switched the handle to off and slowly turned around without washing my mouth out. My orbs grew to the size of overly large saucers!

The shower was on, and both you and I know the shower doesn't go on unless someone is in it.

Eh-hem! Let's just say I found James!

The first thing I noticed, through the shiny glass, was his deer-in-headlights look, then my eyes, decided to umm…..travel a bit….

Okay…a lot….

My eyes were glued to his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His skin looked so smooth. I could see why the girls swooned over him.

Afterwards, my orbs became slightly more daring, and wandered over his chest and abs. Each bump in his abdominal region calling out to me. Begging me to touch them.

Then my naughty little eyes, they shifted a little further south!

Is it safe to say I found a six-pack and some gems?

Those are the only details I will reveal to my friends any who.

"Umm… Lily don't you think this is going a little fast?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Those mocking words set fire to my skin. I could feel my pale complexion heat up, and become….well…not so pale anymore.

You know the Crayola crayon called Brick Red? Hi, that's me!

He cracked up by himself, how lame!

"Ha ha…not funny James. I recall telling you I wouldn't date you in a million years."

"Yeah, so!"

"I stand by my previous response, your hideousness." I

I forced my eyes to stay on his face. It was hard, but I managed to keep them focused.

After a few awkward moments of scrutinizing each other, in which I realized James had charcoal black ringlets when his hair was wet, James asked, "Could you hand me a towel?"

I grabbed the closest towel to me. To my dismay it was a washcloth. "Lily!" He lifted up his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

I rolled my eyes as obviously as possible.

"Shut it James!" I shouted. My back turned towards him, I fumbled around next to the sink and found the largest towel on the rack.

"That's more like it!"

He stopped the shower.

No more water exited the silver faucet.

No more droplets jumped about his body.

No more steam danced daintily above the glass walls which had been the cause of my….misery or luck?

James slowly pulled the glass door creating an opening in the only thing keeping us separated. I opened the towel and quickly looked away.

As I became engrossed in the elegant chandelier-like light, I heard one of James water-drenched feet come in contact with the cold black tile floor.

I knew he was coming closer. With each _slap!_ creating a shorter distance between us… no him and me.

Slowly, the awful taste fled my mouth, and the scent of James flooded my nostrils, replacing the vulgar scent of sulfur.

I felt blood rushing to my face continuously. I thought I had just passed the barrier between heat exhaustion and heat stroke.

The pressure on the towel told me James was grabbing the cushy, red material. I let go of it.

Only, to learn James in fact did not have hold of it. James and I both bent down to pick it up.

Gravity was working against me. The blood couldn't counteract the force and stayed firmly planted in my face.

James grasped the towel and slowly covered himself up. The look on his face hinting he didn't want my embarrassment to end.

When his towel was secure, I straightened myself out. The top of my head collided with the bottom of his chin.

"Ow!" I groaned, rubbing the top of my head.

The perfect height! Gawsh! My own mind was against me!

My heart rate increased. We were so close to each other. I noticed his hazel almonds glimmering with happiness, like a life-long goal being achieved in a day.

I could feel his soft breath reach the delicate skin cells on my face, tickling them. A small chill shot up my spine, shifting every vertebra into a new position and then back again.

Just then, I heard a loud _bang!_ emit from the open door

"Black!" I scowled.

I failed to notice James leaning towards me, as I dashed out of the room to put that nasty dog out of his misery.

* * *

_Reviews! reviews everywhere but not a word for me!_

_Reviews wanted: qualifications: five words or more, must have read chapter, must have weird twist!_

_-melyssa_


	13. Pride and Joy

_Disclaimer: yes the thought occurred to me that I do not own Harry Potter, but then I realized the moon turned pink!_

_Hope you enjoy this chappy!_

_**Prongsie-Jamesie: **i know im a dolt! plz forgive my fat head and remember me always as the girl who turned the moon pink! Luv Yaz! Mizzen Kukkai and Nao! I think i will complain some more!_

_**charliethegoldfish345:** (both anonymous and not)Thank you so much! I tried to hurry, but i started plotting out a new LJ fic and got carried away, totally neglecting this fic. sorry outof cookies!But a wise-ass once told me, "you canuse a biscuit for anything."_

_**Jeladore Black: **I am really not that sweet but thanx for the review! and i really want to finish reading your fic, but i have been soooooooo busy since i last updated this fic! forgive me plz!_

_**MissCheviousHP: **I know i'm a Jerk Booty! but forgive my lame ass! Dumbledore says in regards to Peeves, "Don't do anything he tells you!" Luv Yaz Fred, forever love, Your George. (psst! voldemort is shooting me evil looks!)_

_**LilyJamesDestiny: **ain't that the truth (your pen name) your review was so sweet and i hope you like this one! if you don't, i'll know when i look outside the window and the sky is green!_

_**Cilverblood:** your name is soooooo clever! Your review is so ego boosting! but i am really sorry, this chapter is way shorter than the others, i have been really busy with a new LJ fic. so i haven't had much time for this one. I will check out your fic though (sorry a little late, i know! eek!)_

_**bellebuckbeak:** if you are still alive and reading this now, I will you have you know not only is your story off the charts but your review was the only one submitted that followed the specified format! you own the Review of the Chapter! Congrats! cheers! update! now!_

_And now for the feature presentation..._

* * *

Sure, our little bathroom party had been fun, but it had to end sooner or later. I was thankful for the cool air the _swished_ past by burning cheeks as I exited the humid bathroom. 

I soon became aware of the awful taste that remained nastily lodged within my mouth! If Sirius wasn't scared already he should be.

I raced down the stairs.

* * *

I stood in shock as Lily sprinted out of the room and down to the common. Whatever Sirius did must have been pretty bad. Wonder what it could have been? 

I trudged into my room, angry I hadn't kissed the lovely Lily.

I had experienced so many feelings in the bathroom, which I am glad to say proved Lily wrong when she told me I had the emotional range of a button.

If only I had leaned in faster, or if I hadn't fiddled with the towel for so long, then I could have kissed her.

Stupid Sirius! Wait….I know! What if Padfoot and Moony had some secret plan to lure Lily into my bathroom, so Lily could see me in the shower, fall desperately in love with me, and make genius wizard babies with my dashing looks and Lily's emerald eyes.

Nah! There was no way Moony and Padfoot could plot something so inexplicably amazing without my smarts.

Not to mention they'd have to crawl inside of Lily's head through her ear holes and reset her stubborn mind to I-Love-James mode.

Who was I kidding. Lily wouldn't even look at me for seconds without turning away for extended periods of time as red and angry as a Chinese Fireball.

I dug through my trunk for some comfy clothes and came up with a pair of baggy maroon pants and a white cotton undershirt, which showed the nice form of my tight middle.

Sirius and I often had disputes over whose abs were better. Padfoot and I spent a whole summer trying to 'get' abs. He would come to my house at 6 o'clock every morning. Drag me out of bed and force me to do muggle spit-ups with him, don't ask me why they call them that. The code name for his mission: D.I.E. or aDmit It you'rE.

(It was really supposed to be D.I.E.S. But Sirius decided the acronym had to be three letters, so aDmit It you'rE jealous, was removed of the only word which bestowed sense upon the phrase.)

Ouch! After dueling with my hair, which resulted in the comb losing a few teeth and crawling away screaming in pain for a dentist (what is that?), I headed down the stairs in an attempt to get Lily off of Sirius' arse.

* * *

I could see his fat head leaning over the side of the squashy chair to the left of the fire. He was endlessly shoving food in his mouth. Actually it was less in his mouth than directly through his mouth, down his throat, and placing it right in his stomach. 

I grabbed my wand out of my front pocket. I was going give him the bloody flogging he deserved. "Oi, Black!"

"Oi, Lily," he sang out excitedly, not bothering to turn around, "Did you find some bits'n'pieces in the loo!"

Remus smiled and chuckled softly. Softly as in it was hardly audible over Sirius chewing some Shepard's Pie open-mouthed. I carefully aimed for the black fringe around Black's head. The fringe we commonly call hair, "_Diffindo_!"

We all watched in slow motion as inches of Black's pride and joy drifted lazily towards the clean carpet!

* * *

I was on the top step when I heard the unmistakable utter of the trimming curse, the gut-wrenching _hiss_ of hair being sliced…. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

The room whirled into slow motion. I dove forwards throwing my hands out to catch the 'black' snitch, or Black's 'snitch'.

It landed lightly in my hands. I rolled off of my stomach onto my side and sat up cradling the hair while mopping invisible tears off of my cheeks.

* * *

_DUN! DUN! DUN!_

_review requirements: in some bizarre way incorporate the word 'unwavering' into your text! Maybe you could win the Review of the Chapter award!_

_GOOD LUCK!_

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot (D.I.E.)_


	14. Hopes, Dreams, and Snitches

_Disclaimer: My genius has failed me! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me!_

_**Review Of The Chapter! &The coolest reviewer!  
**__**May Olivia: **You found me! Never fear! I am here. I like chattering so do it all you want! Who knows you could win the longest review award...I think that exists. Thank you for the review. P.S. unwavering means unfaltering_

_**Abuser Of The Word 'Unwavering'  
**__**Prongsie-Jamesie: **Red eye moody on the prowl! I'm sorry I didn't want people to hate me for you know what! Continue your fic now! Chicken evil! p.s. i have successfully launched campaign with the award titles._

**_People Who Know Better Than To Fall For My Lame Tricks_**

_**ST3: **hmmm...grins evilly...You will definitely enjoy the ending! Thank you so much for the review! Stop begging me to update! (because i just did!) Enjoy!_

_**MaraudersGirl4404-HJS: **Thanks...I was really proud at how naturally really rude comments come to my head. If you can't wait for them to kiss, then I guess I'll just have to drag on for as long as humanly possible. (just kidding)_

_Note to all: There are only two or three chapters left! (don't be angry!)_

* * *

"You've killed it," I mock-sobbed.

That was the only thing Sirius ever relied on to make himself happy.

As he put it, my dashing good looks which even the godliest of Goddesses couldn't resist.

Sirius opened his mouth but no words emerged. The silence about the room was creating a tension so strong you could have cut with a knife (but don't tell Sirius…..and definitely don't let him have a knife!)

"Lily," Sirius finally murmured, "this is me, hanging my head in shame."

He let his neck go slack, and I was afraid I was going to have to catch his head as well.

My Lily flower looked slightly confused, and her visage shifted into a look of bewilderment. "I….I'm…..I…," she trailed off.

Through Sirius' remaining locks I saw a glint reappear in his indigo eyes. He pulled out his wand, lifted his head in defiance, and began, "Lily, hold still!"

That was the second time that day my world jolted into slow motion.

"Sirius……NooOOOOO!" I dove forward abandoning the hair I had just risked my neck to rescue.

I attempted to shove Lily over and miss the Diffindo curse all at once.

I did manage to push Lily out the way, while kind of actually knocking her over, but unfortunately the spell grazed my head.

What was even worse, Sirius didn't come close to Lily's ability with Charms.

My hair was cut unevenly, and looked slightly like a moth eaten jumper. The saddest part of all: my hair looked neater enhanced by Sirius' 'handiwork' than it did when I spent hours trying to comb some sense into it.

As soon as the sheer befuddlement thinned out and my head finally cleared, it was only then when I noticed I was laying on top of my 'uprooted' flower.

I could hear my heartbeat drowning out everything.

Her warm, sweet breath tickled my skin and 'drugged' my mind.

I could feel her every inhale and exhale beneath me.

Her glorious face, although it looked slightly pained, turned brick red.

Lily's gleaming eyes made the room melt away.

She blinked extra long.

I knew how to take a hint I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in.

Before my lips reached hers I saw happiness flash before me a lovely home in Godric's Hollow, a strapping young boy with Lily's charms knack, and my skill in transfiguration.

I smiled slightly as I imagined the future that fate surely held for me.

"Errr….," Lily found her voice quicker than I could plant a smooch on her enticing lips, "would you mind…er….getting off of me?" I opened my eyes sadly and noticed her panic-enhanced pupils.

_Ugh! _What was wrong with me?

"Er….sorry…about…that…," I felt a scorching flush creep up my neck and sneak onto my face, as I crawled off of her clumsily and sat on the floor.

I looked down, and tried not to think about how red I was. That only made me redder. So I stood up.

_Bam!_ Lily's head collided painfully with the bottom of my chin. Again!

She took a quick step forward to balance herself and landed on my right foot.

Lily, looking slightly frazzled, informed us, "I'm….going….upstairs."

Without another word she turned around and floated up the stairs, as if she were giving herself a mental beating.

I turned to Padfoot and just stared at his I'm-looking-way-too-innocent-to-actually-be-innocent face.

Twice in one day!

I could have kissed her! I had been closer than ever before.

I could practically feel her luscious lips brush up against mine.

Instead I was standing here alone, gazing up the stairs at a vanishing snitch, with a bruised chin and a throbbing foot.

I felt so close to achieving everything.

And at the same time, knew I was an eternity away.

* * *

I slammed the door to my room shut, something near my nightstand shattered but I didn't care. 

I crawled wearily to my bed and reached under the mattress for my little green journal.

_He was this close to kissing me. Me!_

_There is a part of me that is screaming at me to go for it, but my mind has hung a huge 'No!' in the vacant place which used to hold my brain!_

_How did it happen? To this day I do not know the enigma that is James Potter._

_He was such a bigheaded prat, so arrogant and self-conceited._

_Why did he do it?_

_Why did he change?_

_I was perfectly content hating him._

_Why did he change for the better, and tear my utopia apart?_

_What is happening to me?_

_I want to hate him._

_I want to want to hate him._

_There's just this part of me that is telling me I've been wrong all along, that my amazing ability to sum up people has finally failed me._

_I knew he was a wanker!_

_I knew it!_

_But now, deep down, deep in the heart I'm pretty sure I have, I know James is a really amazing person._

_So amazing, I know I can never match up to him._

_I can always hope that one day my idiot mind will stop judging men so harshly._

_And when I do find another worthwhile guy (as I have obviously blown any chance with James) I won't be so anal, and let him wrap me in his arms._

_I promise._

I closed my journal. Sadness was quickly welling up in the bottom of my heart, and my eyes.

All those years I had thought I was too good for James.

I had convinced myself that no matter what, I would never allow myself to be swept off my feet by some bloke on a broomstick.

But the truth is James Potter was a snitch flying rapidly out of my grasp.

* * *

**_This time the Award is for the longest review!_**

**Review requirements**

1. Tell me how much you are suffering because they haven't kissed yet.

2. What did you eat for dinner last night (don't lie, I will be able to tell)!

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot


	15. Mending Misery Or Miserable Mending

_This chapter was particularly difficult to write... I hope you'll understand. I was trying to find words for the ideas in my head...and sometimes I couldn't be quite so faithful towards them._

_**Disclaimer: **The thought occurred to me that I owned Harry Potter, but then I looked up to the sky and realized the moon was pink!_

_Yay! 7 reviews I'm so excited!_

_**The Longest review (for number of words is...)  
1. FallenMystery with 511 words:** Thank you for all of the reviews! that was sooooo sweet! i love reviews! reviewsgood! goodyour fic...i should finish reading that...so many people have been asking me to read their fics lately...i am so busy! I'll have to get back to you on the snickerdoodles...i still haven't caught up with the last batch. your little spiel about chocolate pie without chocolate or whipped cream...hehehehahahahehehe pie crust! you shouldn't put your pen name down like that, you'll hurt it's feelings...plus i think its really cool! well you won! good job...now i need to come up with really wacky requirements for the next chapter...muah-hahahahaha!_

_**2. MayOlivia with 391 words:** I posted...just finished reading your review today...phew! jk...ooh! buttery and salty! i love salt...salt is good! i guess you didn't chitter-chatter long enough (it is particularly fun to read hehehe!). i hate loud and inconsiderate neighbors...which i probably am, but don't tell anyone...or else. I like chewing on pens! its my addiction to plastic...pens and knives...don't ask!_

_**The Longest review (length-wise)  
Prongsie-Jamesie with 45.5 cm.:** James! bravo you had the lengthiest review! and you will have the best shot at the next award, because its about...psofje...oops, i cannot disclose that info yet! HPHBP comes out tomorrow!and i will shut myself up into my room and not come outexcept for food...and the toilet..giggle. I HATE BRATWURST! p.s. i need to consult you for the next chapter..._

_**Best Dinner  
commando17, grilled chicken and ice cream:** chicken is my favorite meat and ice cream is my favorite food! you lucky duck...i wish i was allowed to have ice cream for dinner. ugh! thank you for reading my story...you read it all in one day! i applaud thee! well i hope you enjoy this chapter...and suffer more than you have previously - muah-hahahaha!_

_**Best Agony  
unknownspecies, (nice and dramatic):** unfortunately it was not long enough...but it was probably the most truthful review!NEW REVIEWER! i love you guys!i apologize now for all the typos and other mistakes i made...like james parents dying too early because theyare supposed to die sometime after school...but i won't bore you with my theory. how did you know i was looking at you when you typed that! do you have ESP? okay...what am i doing right now... (other than the chocolate cookies you want won't fit into the disc drive!)_

_**Owner of Really Good Fics  
cilverblood:** I love your writing i envy it so! i think i might check out your narcissa one...(that's yours right?) 'empanades...that's such a cool word... how could i have existed without knowing this word! despicable! Luv Yaz... and i hope you suffer (not really but just bear with me...i ate a whole bag of m&m's all by myself! what? it was only a little fun pack!) enjoy! settle down!_

_**New and Cool Reviewer  
Moony's Puppy:** your agony was really good too! you know i have never passed out either! unless you count when i was a baby...i used to have temper tantrums and hold my breath until i passed out...then i'd start breathing again and get my way! what an evil child i was! thank you for reading this so far and i am so excited to post this! hope you read it! your name is cool! i like it...Moony's Puppy...Moony's Puppy...Moony's Puppy..(RLSB potentially? interesting...)_

_**TO EVERYONE:** I have decided that there shall be exactly three chapters after this...but you still have a chance to change my mind...the key you ask! REVIEW!_

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I sat there.

I heard nothing but the loud droning of silence in between the scratching of my handsome quill against parchment.

I felt nothing but the pressure coursing through my hand with each formation of a perfect letter, and a pain on the top of my head exactly where I had injured myself on James the previous night.

I occasionally saw a red bang nastily throw itself into my line of vision; and heard the tiniest of grunts emit from my throat as frustration was again triggered within me.

My eyelids were gaining weight and fast. In a few minutes time I would drift into a empty sleep, but thoughts entered my head, and jumbled everything around, triggering more thoughts and little theories on life.

Why couldn't I just have been a normal well to do muggle? Why couldn't I have had a life filled with simple worries about does my hair look perfect? Or is Billy really staring at me?

Complication, my very good friend, introduced magic into my life, as well as Madam Malkin's, and mandrakes, and mermen, and mean old James Potter.

He could very well have been the biggest prat in the bloody castle, or world for that matter.

He had never understood anyone, or was it that I had never understood him.

Why did I harbor such hatred towards him.

A hatred which pumped through my veins, danced upon my skin, and poured by the bucketful out of my mouth.

I didn't want to remember why my feelings had changed from hate to friend, but it was impossible to forget.

The hard knot in my chest settled a bit.

My pulse was dominating the other sounds in the library. It pounded loudly in my ears until the room went deathly silent, and a dark veil passed from before my eyes.

Then it hit me, like a fish lurking out of sight, just beneath the surface of a impenetrable lake, the kind of fish which always ended up biting you painfully in the backside.

My eyelids shot back into my head and I jumped out of my seat, banging my elbow on the wooden table.

_Ow!_

All those years of raw emotion…could one truly confuse the purest of hatreds with the most intense of passions.

How was I to have known what that felt like?

I never felt anything close to it before.

"Oh no!" The knot in my chest doubled in size and I had the sickening feeling which only inhabits your body when you're nervous.

Would I get there in time, was he already over me?

Or were the fairies in my stomach dooming me to an early path of spinster-ship.

I thought I had blown it before, but what I assumed was LJ-bomb detonating was truly the initiation of my realization.

The realization of the tiny two letter word which typically propped up two worlds upon its tiny span: US.

Could US be defined through rows and repetitive actions?

Was this destined to be the Lily and James US?

I raced out of the library, up the stairs, through the tapestry, up more stairs, and came to a screeching halt before James' door.

I was wringing my hands. The reflection of a flickering candle flame danced upon the golden plate: _Head Boy James Potter_.

It teased me. I quickly plastered a would-be-real-if-I-hadn't-been-wrong-about-James-for-six-years-of-my-life smile on my face and braced myself for what I was about to witness.

Because everyone knows rash actions shake you out of your own head, forcing you to float above as the bimbo currently taking up residence in your mind takes control of your life.

* * *

_James POV_

_Ahh…My Lily flower._

_If only you loved me…I would wrap you in my arms and fly you away…even if your friends hexed me into oblivion._

_I would crash and burn three…no…four…no…maybe... 500,000,000,000,000 eternities over._

_I know it must be hard for you…losing your parents…it is hard to be alone…after that...but…if you let me…you wouldn't have to walk all on your own._

Ugh….Drama has permanently taken control of my mind.

I can't stand being shut up in my own head.

Why couldn't I have just loved a normal girl?

One who would stop plunging dagger after bloody dagger into my heart every time she….well…existed without me.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted it to hurt when she thought about me as happened when I thought of her.

She was so...perfect, a red-haired brain with a wand….that looks funny…..(note to mental self: tell Sirius about funny Lily-brain)…but really…I knew something was missing.

After all, my life was just a jumble of nothing so far: pranks, loss, lack of love.

Lily always managed to forget about hearts.

Her heart, McGonagall's heart, Sirius' heart (if there was one under the caked on gooey layers of insanity), the Fat Lady's heart (wait…do paintings have hearts?), Krizz's heart, my heart.

I have told myself for the longest time to let her go, hoping I would no longer drown in the bottomless lake of her attitude…but I never really listened to myself.

My life wasn't how I planned it to be!

I always dreamed of happiness and riches of the heart, but that was about as likely to come true as my wildest dream: Lily looking me in the eyes and telling me she loved me.

_Click!_

I saw the door spring open, and the girl who often wandered around lost inside my head, popped her head through the slit in the door, a fake grin in tow, before shoving the door open….rather forcefully.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

_Crash!_

I pulled the door away from the red wall in order to examine the indent of the door-knob which I had just decorated James' room with.

The false grin I held on my face slowly slipped out my control and dropped onto the floor, fleeing.

I stood there, with nothing but my flustered, empty mind and impulsive urges to guide me. Where were they in my time of need?

James looked apprehensive, "Lily?"

"James," I began, the words died halfway up my throat, as if permanently lodged in a clogged pipe.

"Yes," he question, eyebrows shooting up into his messy hair, as he awaited my moment of truth.

"Its okay." What? I couldn't say anymore than two words at a time. _Ahh! Help!_ (shoot that's two!).

"What's okay?" He was full-fledged confused now, with a pinch of powdered worry.

"It's okay to…to…" Courage was failing me. Where was Godric now?

In a last attempt to redeem myself, I gathered my remaining courage in the bottom of my being, "It's okay to….to…to…"

NOTHING!

"LOVE," I forced it out, my voice cracked nervously. It was now or never, "It's okay to...love...me."

My eyes were wide with shock…where had that come from?

James remained regally seated on his bed, just as flabbergasted as I.

I began to sidle out of the room. A trace of a genuine, growing grin appeared on James' face.

Need I say, it was the little boy at Christmas look.

He got up from his springy bed and floated towards me. Ashamed, I cast my eyes to the ground.

I studied my black leather shoe, j_eez_! I bent over almost brushing the ground with my long red hair.

"Merlin I need to polish my shoes!"

James touched my left arm. My head shot up involuntarily.

It never failed me!

I whacked my head on James' chin. _The perfect height!_ That annoying voiced chimed in my head.

I began blushing scarlet, which was the shade I typically sported these days.

"Mpshmpsh," he clutched his chin obviously in pain.

"WHAT," I shouted over the high-pitch ringing in my ears, which had resulted from the collision.

He groveled for his ears as well now…oops.

The moment obviously ruined, I took the liberty to remove myself from his room.

I went to bed weary, what kind of luck surrounded me?

Sleep was….well…suggestive.

I saw playbacks of times I had been mean to a polite James, times I had been rude to a nice James, times I had been snotty to a foolish James, and all those times my blunders kept my James from delivering his oh-so-longed kiss of bliss to me.

_So, that's what he wanted_……

I daresay I could push along the process quite a bit...

* * *

_Phew!_

_Review Requirements:_

_1. Explain (in your own words) exactly why spoons are evil! (I hate them...knives rock!)_

_2. Tell me the weirdest thing you've ever done (you can make it up if you want...just don't tell me!)_

_3. Be sure to tell me how excited you are for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince...or how angry you are we don't find out about Lily until the seventh book! (grr...)_

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_


	16. So Kiss Me

_Sorry I had to read HBP and I don't like updating during the week...so I made you wait! I know... I am soo mean. Anyways...**only 2 chapters after this one**... and I have already written them! I just need to edit and post!_

_**Disclaimer: **I'll own Harry Potter when the moon turns pink!_

_**Reviewer of the chapter (with a weird thing I hope wasn't actually said...)  
CilverBlood:** i hope you didn't really say that...of course now that i'm posting it...i realize how ridiculous that sounds and that you must be joking...right! well i'd love to read what you have for Chasing... i love your writing so much! Enjoy!_

_(in alphabetical order, according to the award)_

_**Angriest about no Lily info. until the 7th  
MayOlivia:** you seemed to express the most anger in it...no one else really tried...anyways... i hope you like this chapter... oh and where did you read that they kissed? because they didn't... oh well... oh and one more thing (hehehe) you have to breath on the spoon and then put it on your nose...that's how they make it stay...you knew that right (hahahaha!) thanks!_

_**Best Evil Spoon Explanation  
FallenMystery:** how could spoons be that rude...plotting with evil rabbits .:tear:. oh well... i wish the evil spoons could feel my wrath! anyways thanks for the review! Enjoy this chappie!_

_**Needed the book most and Greatest Range of Emotions expressed:  
unknownspecies:** anger, maturity, humor, excitement, and sadness... you had it all! thank you for the review! i don't like thinking about the seventh book either...because...thats the end of this harry potter charade that i have been playing for years..._

_**Really Weird Grandma and Best Sense of Humor ; )  
Dark Shadow:** your grandma sounds...well weirded out...but i'm glad you picked up on the brain thing... i pictured it in my head when i was writing it...i was actually thinking of cutting that line when i was proofreading it, but my sister told me to leave it in! muah-hahaha! hope you like it! (and thanks for the Reviews!)_

_**Weirdest Happenings, and the best review I have ever gotten:  
Prongsie-Jamesie:** James! that rocked my socks right out of the hamper! i think that is the review of the Story! i luv you AL have fun stinky head... i hope you like this chapter... since I've read it to you one million times since I wrote it almost one year ago...and we finally got it right i think! thanks for all your help... and update! now!_

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"So kiss me!" I had a Sixpence None the Richer song stuck in my head.

I was singing my lungs out in the shower. One of my horrible pastimes, trust me.

I glanced at the lock on the door, for about the thousandth time, just to make sure it was still locked.

After I had seen James in the shower he probably thought it would be courteous to return the favor.

No! No! No! No! No!

Ugh! Why did I even bother checking to see if the lock was securely in place?

Rumor had it: Black had a knife which could open any lock that ever locked anything upon the face of the lockable earth!

Now I wasn't one to believe rumors, but last time I found out the hard way.

People were spreading that Sirius and James had two way mirrors which worked sort of like muggle, to quote them directly, 'walking-talkers'.

James and Sirius wrapped one of the mirrors in pretty paper. Since James and I had a particularly brutal row that day, I thought he was apologizing.

I opened the package and examined my reflection in a small mirror.

Next thing I knew, my face warped into James'.

That was just horrible.

I turned the golden handle, shutting off the water. Simultaneously, a chill rushed up my damp back, and I raced for my towel.

"Kiss me! Beneath the milky twilight," I belted, as I wrapped the warm, dry, crisp towel around my shivering body.

I walked over to the door, sliding a little as I went, and peeked out of the door, studying the portal to my room.

It looked a million miles away!

I couldn't let James see me in just a towel, provided I had seen him completely nude….but still!

That would not go down well!

I looked both ways and waited a couple of seconds before kicking myself out into the hall and down to my bedroom, checking behind me the whole way…to make sure James wasn't there.

The Heads' Tower looked so peaceful today. I hummed the tune to Kiss Me as I got dressed in comfy clothes. I put on jade colored pants, with a complimentary white tank-top. I loved how that outfit mad my eyes look even greener. It also made my hair flame-up.

I grabbed my Transfiguration book out of the middle drawer of my desk, as well as a blank piece of parchment, a well of green ink, and my favorite quill.

After throwing my hair up in a sloppy bun, I descended the twirling staricase,leading to the Heads' Common Room, to find James lounging in my favorite chair.

"Oh my goodness!" I said too convincingly.

"What?" James replied with a worried look on his face.

"You're in my chair!"

A look of relief spread across James' face as he chuckled. I hopped into the chair next to him. Now, having access to the only table in the Common Room (how convenient), I began my homework.

"Man alive. Transfiguration is such a pain."

"No its not," James absentmindedly replied, without a care in the world.

"That's only because you are the top student in that class."

"So, what if I am?"

A few minutes passed while I worked on McGonagall's 2 foot essay: _Compare the difficulties of changing immobile objects into animals versus transfigured animals back into their original forms._

I hummed a little segment of Kiss Me out loud, splotching green ink in my moment of distraction. Right when I got to the refrain, I couldn't contain myself anymore.

I burst out singing, quietly mind you, "Kiss me. Beneath the milky twilight. Lead me. Out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon sparkling. So kiss me."

It was so unexpected. Right as I finished the last word of the refrain, James pushed his thin lips against my warm cheek.

I felt a blush bloom over my face, starting exactly where he had firmly planted the kiss.

As soon as he pulled away, I was completely and utterly confused.

Why had he just kissed me?

It was so random.

"Umm… James… What was that for?"

"You were telling me to kiss you," he smiled in a pleased way.

I burst out giggling, "James…hehehehe…hahahaha… that's a song!"

"Oh." Shock, frozen on his face, he turned a vivid shade of red. I sat there laughing hysterically, my arms flailing with each convulsion of my humored stomach.

James loved my laugh so much he couldn't help but laugh too, that's what I like to think anyway (and don't you dare try and bring up the point that he was embarrassed, and laughed just have something else to focus on...)

I started on my boring lifeless essay once more: _Reverting transfiguring objects back into virtually 'dead' things has been proven more difficult due to the barrier……_

That's when I heard James start humming the song.

I couldn't help it….it was too…too what…..PERFECT!

I leaned toward him to deliver the kiss, but not a weak peck on the cheek.

A full out real kiss.

He must have thought I was going to slap him, and leaped forward, out of his seat, as I was leaning in.

Consequently, James collided with the table and fell backwards, sitting on my head. A painful throbbing caused me to lose my balance, and drop to the floor, as I knocked James' feet out from under him. We landed in a heap on the floor.

James was on the bottom and I was on top.

We cracked-up immediately.

His eyes were gleaming brilliantly in the firelight.

A voice inside my head started _his eyes are fiercely green today_.

**_Like you would know…_** I fought back.

After our laughter had died down a bit, I bent my head over his and just stared into his rings of chocolate and clover.

I couldn't believe I was going to do this...

* * *

_James' POV_

My time had come!

I was going to kiss my Lily flower…or rather she was going give me one.

Oh yeah...personally.

A glimmer of light flooded back into my tunnel...of...hope...(I guess).

Once again that scene of the perfect family flew past my eyes: a house in Godric's Hollow, beautiful magical children who had different blends of Lily's and my features, then a flash of Lily smiling genuinely settled before me.

Her eyes were glimmering with happiness, the good greens of life.

What was that song Lily had been singing?

Oh yeah…..

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"So kiss me," he sang gently.

With my head at just the perfect angle, I leaned forward, imagining the tapestry swishing open.

Whatever, James was much more important.

My eyelids were sliding shut.

I could feel James' warm breath as he too followed suit.

When…who should announce his presence but…Sirius Black.

"Prongs James Potter!" Lord Obnoxious screamed.

Without delay James jumped out from under me, and back into his chair.

"Oh, hi Sirius," James lamely tried to cover up. He was attempting to tame his hair, which was putting up a marvelous fight, but, no matter who won, the movement certainly did not hide James' profuse blushing.

"Lily, darling, I thought my love meant something to you."

I rolled my eyes at Sirius, as I slowly climbed back into my chair.

"Potter the snogger, Potter the snogger, Potter the snogger!" Sirius happily taunted in a sing-song voice doing a type of demon-baby dance (A/N: don't ask!).

James scowled at him. And now it was my turn to blush. Although, I personally wouldn't call it that, because the closest thing we did to snogging was a common action relatives do when they see eachother.

"Give it up Black! I'm going up to my room now." I replied, hoping they wouldn't see that my face was two shades darker than my radiant red strands.

I tried to ignore the joyful twinkle in his eyes, as he continued his pathetic charade, but to no avail.

I left my essay on the table, I would just have to do it later!

I was climbing the stairs, when I overheard Sirius 'reprimanding' James, "Now Ickle Prongsie, when I leave I expect you to go your room, and not hers!"

_Boom! _James must have pelted one of the hard, uncomfortable pillows we piled in a cold and dismal corner of the Common Room, at him, for a millisecond later Sirius muttered, "Ow! Well, that was harsh."

I heard James snap his door shut….

I threw my head down on my bed.

_I will kiss James Potter if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

_Review Requirements:_

_1. When is the best time of day? (personally for me...nightime...7:00 to be exact...)_

_2. Is your daily life affected by Harry Potter? (for example one of my friends always checks the toilet for basilisks..hehe)_

_3. Tell me about the color pink (is it pretty? ugly? full of itself? any bad memories connected to it?)_

_4. _Optional: _If a seven year-old were to write a fanfic, hypothetically of course... and her sister were to post it... __would you read __it out of curiousity?_

_  
Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_


	17. The Golden Liquid of Luck

_Second last chapter and I am really excited! I have the next chapter written, and shall probably post it next weekend!_

_Disclaimer: I shall own harry potter when the sky turns pink (any second now...)_

_**Reviewer of the Chapter and New Reviewer  
elise bentwin: **wow thank for all of those reviews! not onlythat, but you were the 100th reviewer! how lucky is that! I really appreciate all the feedback you gave me on my chapters! This is my first fic (technically) and I didn't really know what to write at first. I have to admit though, it turned into something else! I wasn't planning on having it centered around them having their first kiss. but it transformed... and I couldn't stop it! And very sorry to confuse in some parts...Thanks and Enjoy!_

_**Most Excited by the Prospect of a 7 Year-old's Fic and Most Touched by Her Sisters' Sirius and James Antics  
MissCheviousHP:** y-you! how dare you! you really need to read your fic to me! i won't be able to read it otherwise, because my other fic is taking precedence over everyday things... like sleeping in my own bed! the first night i didn't sleep in our room was because i didn't want to make you fall asleep with the light on, and then the next night was the same reason... the third night i was mad and was avoiding you... and last night i was in the room before you, but i didn't write anything because i was exhausted! awesome review! keep it up! (P.S. stop staring at James and I like that!)_

_**Most Transformed by Harry Potter  
May Olivia: **that's really nuts that you checked all those cages! hehe... i would have checked the rat maybe... but not the dogs and cats... ok i lied... maybe the dogs. anyway, i am sorry i am torturing my reviewers! but i must please myself first, so that's why they haven't kissed yet... and i know that kind of selfish... but Jo said so herself... oh well! i have a feeling you will do wonders with requirement 1 or 4! i will leave you on that evil note!_

_**New Reviewer! Reviewed My Story in 5 Words (I still luv yaz!) and Really Cool Pen Name**  
**green-eyed lily2093:** yay! i love getting new reviewers! did you read my whole story? goody! i hope you enjoy the last two chapters, and i will get you to babble if its the last thing i do! watch i'll give a lesson...think...random subject... a telephone! i really want to call someone right now and act like ron in the beginning of the third book! the only problem is if i call someone i know... they will know who called them... and if i called someone i didn't know... i would chicken out! see? ENJOY!_

_**Owns Best Time of Day and Fellow Scorpio  
unknownspecies: **__yellow. hmm... one of my little sisters' favorite color is yellow... maybe its because her hair is yellow...excuse me...to her it is 'lellow'. anyway, scorpios rock! with regards to this chapter ok this is kind of a spoiler...no... i won't tell you! i will finish this note at the bottom!_

_**Pinkest Person Ever and Calls Cretean Sister 'Sirius'  
Prongsie-Jamesie:** sorry James! i couldn't resist sis! you are truly the pinkest person ever! you didn't give me a chance to read this chapter to you! but i can't help it! i had to post... even though you have never even heard one word of this chapter... i couldn't resist! and i know you will hate me for the title i have given you... so here's a sorry in advance... i know that you will make me suffer throughout your review..._

* * *

_Lily's POV_

The next couple of days had a very depressed air about them.

I woke up, dragged myself out of bed, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I could hear two people down in Common Room conversing.

Despite their attempts to be quiet, since they thought I was sleeping, I heard garbled bits of their conversation.

"Oh……come on Prongs!"

"No Padfoot……should have knocked…….. really…….get some man…."

"But…. you……having fun……in the Common Room!"

Ugh! They were still talking about that.

I could die of humiliation.

Fortunately, the sound of my hard bristled toothbrush was able to conceal the rest of their argument.

After rushing back into my room and changing, I walked as fast as I could down the stairs, holding onto the banister just in case I had a clumsy moment.

I could see James and Sirius seated across from one another. James was leaning forwards, elbows on knees; he appeared to be ecstatic… or really light-headed…hmm….

I descended the last step, and my foot made a loud slapping noise when it came into contact with the floor. _Damn!_

James looked up quicker than a snitch. Immediately his eyes brightened and a grin flashed across his flushed face.

"Lily," he greeted me by standing up and hitting the small table in front of him with both knees.

"I…. need to go to the library," I couldn't get my brain to work.

_Just a few more steps to the tapestry and freedom……_

"Lily, it's almost vacation," Sirius provided for an eager looking James.

"Precisely….someone stopped me from completing my Transfiguration assignment yesterday!" I glowered at the both of them.

"James can't help it if he's so damn hot you can't pay attention!"

I glared daggers at Sirius. His hair was back to normal….or possibly even more charming than usual….I wouldn't know. (A/N: sorry for cutting it off in the first place! but that's the type of thing that would hit home for Padfoot!)

My eyes flashed across James' face, the smile was growing, and he appeared to have lost his head. Why is he staring at the ceiling?

"Besides," Sirius continued unaware I had zoned out during his spiel, "There's only a week of classes left before Christmas!"

I rolled my eyes hoping it would produce the slightest amount of guilt in that lazy dog's soul. "Fine," I shouted in his face.

I was every bit proud of making Sirius wince as I was of every Outstanding I had ever received.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be with James, it was his guard dog that made me want to scream!

James' eyes now blazed with the unmistakable twinkle of happiness which only inhabited him when he drank the last years' Halloween punch…..peculiar.

My heart began jogging in my chest.

_Confound you!_ I screamed at it! Why should I be nervous!

After yesterday though, therewas no doubt in my mind about how James liked me.

In fact, we had come this close to snogging!

But once again…the moment was destined to be ruined…..but not by my gracefulness or lack thereof, nope…not even by the fact I was utterly accident-prone around James.

The problem no longer appeared to be centered on me, but circumstance.

* * *

_James POV_

_Earlier…._

"Padfoot, do you really think this will work," I asked Sirius, my eyes lingering for one short moment on the small bottle in my hand. A small bottle which contained a certain luck changing potion, known as Felix Felicis.

"Look Prongs, you only need to tweak the situation," he replied coolly, not even stopping to think about the ideas and hopes he was implanting within my skull, "Think about it, if I hadn't walked in on you two…"

But what he thought would have happened if he hadn't walked in, I never found out. Because at that precise moment, I decided to chug the small amount of golden liquid we had stolen from Professor Slughorn.

"How does it feel," Sirius was bouncing up and down upon his toes waiting for my answer.

My face was growing warm.

_I like having control._

**_Random thought which messed up and mental part of my brain did you escape from?_**

"I feel light and happy!" I stared up at the ceiling, I sort of felt dizzy and… and …wicked!

_The ceiling must be made of pure gold!_

"Whoa, Prongs, come back to me…come back to me…..COME BACK TO ME," Sirius snapped his fingers in front of my face.

_Cool!_

"All right James, what should we do? Hmm… it's weird being the responsible one," Padfoot pouted. I stared in disbelief. I never noticed how big his lower lip could get.

"I think I'll go to the Common Room. Yeah…the Common Room…that sounds great…," I mumbled, my face smiling of its own accord.

"Brilliant!"

I staggered forward and Padfoot quickly braced me.

"You know….I think I would have fallen if you didn't do that." I still couldn't help the grinning.

I didn't know which of the two 'Sirius-es' to watch as they both patted my back with an encouraging smile.

We started walking towards the Common Room, and my flower girl.

"You know what?" My eyes didn't want to stay focused.

"What Prongs?"

"If we ever had a son, Padfoot, his last name would be Blatter!" I laughed at the thought. What kind of genius am I?

"Some potion…" Sirius raised one weary eyebrow, he seemed worried. I stopped listening as he continued, "Are you sure Felix wasn't an alcoholic?"

_Hey! His hair is back! (_A/N: Shout out to FallenMystery

* * *

_Lily's POV_

James looked slightly out of it but happy nonetheless.

"I'll just leave you two alone…," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and left the room, whistling as the tapestry swished closed behind him.

I rolled my eyes appreciatively.

"So," James started, "how's –"

Just then, the four friends I had been neglecting for the past few weeks waltzed in the room.

"Lily," Serena shouted. Krizz walked in next to her, with golden eyes aglow.

"Oh Merlin," Alice's blonde hair was glossier than ever.

Beki just smiled even happier than the time Krizz overdone her Cheering charm.

"We have so much catching up to do!" I screamed and raced toward them.

I glanced back; James had a very thoughtful and slightly put-out look upon his face.

I waved, feeling slightly guilty as I saw him trying to convince me he was fine.

My girls and I headed up to my room.

With a great leap, we simultaneously plopped onto my bed. There was a slight rumpling noise, and the bed shook...a little.

Serena handed me a roll of parchment, "Lils, what is this?"

I glanced down at my handwriting, "Oh just that awful Transfiguration Essay… I still haven't finished it!"

"Looks done to me!" She turned and started having a conversation with Alice.

"So Lily, what have you been up to lately," Beki asked, beaming that she had her best friend back!

As I set the yellowish paper down on my desk I saw a loopy handwriting much unlike my own.

_Oh my gosh! _My jaw dropped involuntarily.

James finished my essay!

* * *

_James POV_

That did not just happen! How did that just happen!

Padfoot sprinted into the room, "Prongs, what just happened?"

I gritted my teeth and my eyes were starting to focus better, "I'm not quite sure."

"I just saw Lily's friends walk in here," Sirius exclaimed trying to put his hair in 'the' position, the one he claimed framed his face perfectly, "Bloody hair…never been the same….since your girlfriend—"

"Right…my giiiiirlfriend."

Remus and Peter walked in the room.

_Way to mess things up more!_

"Stupid….Felix Felicis….doesn't…ruddy…well…work—"

"What," Moony had a slight smile playing upon his features.

Peter appeared to have fallen asleep on the couch, and was snoring, in a pixie-ish way…if that's possible…..

"Oh that," Padfoot began.

I knew then and there that Padfoot was going to drag the story out as long as possible…and play up his 'heroic' actions.

Like when we saw Mrs. Norris' twenty feet away from us on the map….

"And there she was on the map. Two feet away! Literally on top of us, and do you know what I did," Remus didn't even answer, Sirius would keep going anyway.

Padfoot was standing in the middle of the room, on top of the table, all eyes on him….well all of the portraits' eyes anyways….

"I transformed in the blink of an eye into a dog and barked that ole cat off!"

In actuality, he cowered in the corner of the classroom under the invisibility cloak, whimpering about cats trying to take over the world.

"Then I told James…there it is! The Felix Felicis! We had done it we found it! I courageously plunged my hand into the dark cabinet, not caring what evil creatures were just waiting to attack my beautiful limb! My hand closed around the small bottle of VICTORY! I held it up for James to see. He thanked me profusely, and offered to do my homework for the rest of my life, which I turned down! I wasn't in it for the prize! I was there to support my friend in his decision of thievery. So we headed back up here, James drank it all…didn't save me a drop… and well… all luck seems to have run away, like Snivellus from a shower. End of story."

He bowed dramatically. Only pausing for one moment before springing off of the table and onto the chair, closest to Remus and I.

"And tell me, did James act oddly after drinking it," Moony asked interestedly.

"Yes," Sirius nodded vigorously.

"And did this liquid by any chance have an alcoholic scent to it?"

"You've smelled it too!" Padfoot looked beyond excited. "What are the odds of that!"

"Not rare at all I'm afraid." Moony turned to me, with a slightly sad expression upon his scarred face. "I am under the impression that you found Slughorn's emergency bottle of fire whiskey!"

"I knew it smelled familiar. Knew I smelled it before...hmm... I know...last year….whenI spiked the Halloween punch!" Insert maniacal laughing here.

I turned to face Padfoot, who immediately became frightened, and began searching for a place to hide.

"PADFOOT!"

"I didn't do anything," he screamed as I tackled him. Removing him from the chair he had comfortably nestled his bum in.

"That probably made circumstances worse! You nitwit! Heroically fighting off Mrs. Norris. And locating the Felix Felicis! Hmph!"

I punched him in the stomach, which he politely returned.

Peter jolted awake and asked us why we didn't invite him to the tickling fight.

Moonyjust sat on the same red chair, which had lately become accustomed to his backside,and began reading 200 Indications: When it's Time to Get New Friends.

* * *

_**unknownspecies:** what i was saying was sorry to make you suffer, but they don't even get close in this chapter!_

_Review Requirements_

_1. If you could submit one review requirement, what would it be? (note:I will meet all the requirements, and post them for others on the next and last chapter! so don't be afraid to be wild!)_

_2. What is your favorite color? (please present plausible evidence! mine is black, and it always drives me nuts when people ask me why... umm... I like black... because (have just noticed favorite harry potter character's last name) because it is the last name of my favorite character in harry potter plus it is formal, and professional, and looks great with my skin color...)_

_3. Tell me if you have any Lily James fics that you would like me to read... (P.S. I have a C2 and most of the fics would probably appear on it out of thin air!)_

_4. What award do you think you deserve? (In my thank you section on the last chapter I shall give all who want one an award/title for their devotion to this fic... I love you guys (actually most of you are probably girls...)!)_

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_


	18. Armor and Amour

_Disclaimer: I'm glad you think I came up with the ingenious characters and places….Alas they are J.K. Rowlings………._

_Sorry about the wait….I have been extremely busy with school and I was taking an extra class!_

_Everything else is at the end!_

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

James' POV _

I have failed yet again!

Let me confide in you all that has happened.

I have had so many chances to snatch a snog from my Lovely Lily.

Maybe the fact that I am telling you right now hints at a large resounding **NO!**

_Monday_: I tripped over someone's foot in the Great Hall as I was heading to breakfast. No! They tripped me!

I was about to curse the person into oblivion to make myself feel a little better, because the Felix Felicis disaster was still fresh, and…. Oh yeah! The whole student body was laughing at me!

I turned to face him.

Not only was it not a '_him'_ per say…

It was LILY!

I turned bright red, and walked away in a rush!

I so could have pretended to be mortally wounded. She would have felt so guilty!

And I could have stolen a kiss from her when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking…Good Ole Poppy.

_Tuesday_: I accelerated out of the Potions' room because….nature was calling… and everyone knows… _nature_ is not patient!

I turned into the first bathroom I saw and was thoroughly delighted no one was there because I really enjoyed privacy.

What?

Don't you?

I heard someone come in right after me, and turned around quickly to see the intruder, ready to yell my head off.

I didn't see much.

Just a slamming door and some flaming red hair.

_Wednesday_: I ambled around the lake. I was bloody bored.

I heard someone approach me from behind (a twig snapped under his or her feet….how careless).

I turned around, and put a huge smile on my face as soon as I saw a pair of twinkling emerald eyes.

Lily!

She started this amazing in depth conversation about the epitome of all magical beings' existence.

QUIDDITCH!

It all eventually led to me being on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, and giving Lily a few tips on playing Seeker.

I pulled out my Snitch to show her.

The Snitch was being easy today, and not trying very hard at all to get away.

On the easiest one so far, Lily got really excited and reached out right as I was…

Well…let's just say…Lily's knuckles may hurt now… and my left eye has a new look for the time being.

_Thursday:_ Today, when I was walking across the Charms room to tell Professor Flitwick that I wasn't feeling very well (because Sirius had forced me to eat a Cockroach Cluster) Lily grabbed my arm.

I was ecstatic, as I leaned in for a smooch.

Before I got there though, she started babbling.

She confessed her undying passion for munching on Cockroach Clusters, while dancing around to loud music wearing merely her undergarments.

Maybe it was a good thing when Lily hadn't know I liked her.

"Prongs mate," Padfoot cut into my thoughts, "Will you sign this… it's for your darling girl!"

"For the millionth time, I will not sign that awful note!'

A little while later, which involved much bickering on Sirius' part, Padfoot forged my signature on an appalling note… which I refuse to repeat…Thank you very much!

The problem through all of this: Lily was suffering after only six days of liking me.

I, however, had been suffering six lifetimes …er… years.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

It was Friday. Friday as in the last day of classes.

Tomorrow I would be leaving Hogwarts for the holidays and spending it with Serena and her family.

Seeing as Petunia wouldn't invite me to her home at…I think she called it….oh yes….number 4 Privet Drive.

It even sounds snobby!

My last four attempts to kiss James had failed miserably!

_Monday_: I tripped James in the Great Hall, so I could kiss him for the first time ever while I 'took him to the Hospital Wing'.

Instead everyone started laughing and both James and I were redder than the Gryffindor tablecloth.

Don't ask me how I expected James to get hurt if I tripped him.

_Tuesday_: I tried a more private place.

I tailed him after potions and was planning on shoving him into the closest classroom. I didn't watch where I was going, and successfully walked into the boys' toilet room.

Now I could finally answer Krizz's question: Yes, they did have those weird things on the wall.

_Wednesday_: I triggered the most boring conversation about Quidditch, which resulted in James playing with the Snitch he always carried around and James getting a black eye.

What?

I was sure it was going to escape him that time!

I reached for it as quickly as I could, but so did James and you can imagine what happened.

Clumsy moment for me!

Black eye for James!

Everyone wins! Sort of…..

_Thursday_: I took a hold of James' arm as he walked past me during Charms and instead of kissing him I ended up telling him I really enjoyed eating Cockroach Clusters especially when I danced to loud music in my room wearing only my undergarments.

Don't ask me how that happened.

Seeing as there is no truth in it whatsoever.

Now I have a deluxe box of Cockroach Clusters and a small note attached to it.

_Lovely Lily,_

_The loud music is in my room._

_James._

_(P.S. Undergarments only!)_

It was signed _James_, but the handwriting was obviously Sirius'.

I was hopeless.

In one day, I wouldn't even be in the same city as James!

We had to kiss sooner or later!

It was during Arithmancy, when I looked over at him, while he ruffled his hair, that I realized sooner… was not going to happen!

Vector dumped tons of homework on us.

I was trying to finish the last couple inches of my three foot scroll for Charms when James entered.

"Lils, you know that is only supposed to be two feet?" He scrunched his face into a look of puzzlement.

_The cutest look of puzzlement ever! _That's a new voice…

My heartbeat intensified, beating what seemed like once a minute, but each pulse was delving desire deeper into my heart.

He cleared his throat importantly, "Professor McGonagall just informed me that we shall be filling in for the sixth year Gryffindor prefects. There was a bad explosion in potions and they are currently in the Hospital Wing, due to……oh wait….she didn't tell me," the last few words were accompanied by that one smile that caused skin to prickle and all of my problems to melt away.

I giggled quietly as realization dawned on me: I was getting one last chance to kiss James before I had to leave tomorrow.

"Alright then. Give me a few minutes." I packed my things calmly, but the little person within my head was going haywire.

I walked up the stairs calmer than McGonagall on the day before a new term, and as soon as I knew James could see me no longer I bolted into my room.

I set my essay on my desk gently.

That out of the way, I threw off my uniform and got into a pair of nice jeans and my favorite shirt, which was very conservative given my taste, and of course it was jade green.

I dabbed the tiniest amount of lily-scented perfume behind my ears, and skipped down the hall as I thought about what was to come.

I waited in the Common Room for about five minutes, until James returned from upstairs.

He donned a pair of slightly baggy, casual black pants, and a loose red sweater.

Took him long enough!

"Shall we, milady," he bowed slightly.

I curtsied and we walked out of the Heads' Tower together.

We inspected the third floor first. The cold stone retained no heat. I shivered slightly. I could feel the chilly air dancing upon my cheeks as various comments, on James' part, made me laugh, and ensued a delicate pink to creep up my face.

"Oh…oh!" He was jumping up and down with excitement, "You see that suit of armor?"

I gazed around corridor lined with suits of armor, each gleaming and about half a meter apart. "Which one?"

He grabbed my wrist and we started running toward a particularly shot looking one.

"This was my great great great great grandfather's!"

"Really?" I questioned James. I am pretty sure disbelief was plastered on my face.

"Yeah. See!" He pointed to one of the shining finger gauntlets.

There inscribed upon the mirror-like surface were two shimmering words _Harold_ _Potter_.

"Do you reckon people called him Harry for short," I questioned, I had always harbored a liking for that name. (wink)

In one swift motion James slugged me in the arm, chortling. "Hey!" I punched him back.

After more exchanging of blows, and a bit more giggling on my behalf, we turned our attention back to the suit of armor.

There on the gorget, was the Potter crest.

"Oh, that is lovely," I gasped touching the cold surface.

"I beg your pardon! The Potter crest is not meant to be lovely! This insignia is supposed to strike fear into the hearts of men!"

I didn't look directly at James while he was making his proclamation. I saw his every movement reflected in the makeshift mirror.

I felt my mind drifting and started leaning in for a kiss, James looked so heroic right then, of course it was only after my lips met with the cold hard surface of the armor that I realized what I was doing.

"Umm….Lily?" James sounded… baffled.

"Yes?" I quickly turned around wiping off the spot I had just planted one on, and stepping on James foot. "I am so bloody sorry," I yelped.

"Its okay," He was hopping on one foot, "Mum always said great great great great grandfather was a looker…"

I giggled, probably so I didn't have to think about what I had just done…EW…

"No! I was just shining it!"

"Or is it," he went on, "that you were just so hungry you wanted to try new things… like armor oil perhaps. I would have taken you to the kitchens."

I had a sharp intake of breath, and then began rubbing my lips raw.

James was laughing full out.

"Lily…," he managed between fits of ha's, "I…was…joking."

I stopped and stuck my tongue out at him, my lips were tingling unpleasantly.

"Fine." I straightened up, my stomach grumbled in hunger. "I will however take you up on your offer to take me to the kitchens. I'm hungry."

James stood as upright as possible and held his arm out like an usher. "I am too. Let's go!"

I could have kissed him then, but someone walked past, and the fact that we were patrolling hit my mind like a bolt of lightening.

After handing out a detention, and removing a few points from the Slytherins, I found myself on the ground floor in front of a portrait of fruit.

"James, when I said I was hungry, I didn't exactly have canvas in mind!" My stomach grumbled angrily, it wanted something it was capable of digesting.

"Will you wait? You are worse than Sirius when he's hungry…" James rolled his smiling eyes.

"I resent that! And if this is what you feed Sirius… then he has reason to be upset."

"Oh please, if this is what I fed Sirius he probably would have eaten me by now," James grinned, proud of himself for _making a funny_ as that annoying Hufflepuff put it! "Give me your hand."

James stretched out his arm, and suddenly the hallway shrunk, I was centimeters away from him. But, after eyeing him suspiciously, I held my arm up without another thought.

He grabbed my wrist for the second time that night. My hand was guided up to the pear in the picture, and it was soft as I was forced to brush it.

Let's just say… I never imagined the kitchens were guarded by a giddy pear.

Two butterbeers and two real chocolate éclairs later we were on our way out of the kitchens.

In order to make up for lost time, we headed up to the fourth floor to finish our patrolling.

The fourth floor was nothing special.

There were so many broom cupboards though.

Whenever we passed one, James would trail off. I never really noticed, for I was just as distracted.

"Lily," James started as we passed my favorite classroom, Charms, "I…"

_Broom Closet._

"I just wanted to…tell you…"

_Broom Closet._

"I wanted to let….you know…"

_Yet another Broom Closet._

"I think I should tell you…"

_Cupid Statue_

That's a new one.

"Lily," we proceeded forward, this was all happening so fast, "I want to say…"

_Broom Closet._

We took a few more steps, nearing yet another Broom cupboard and James grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Lily, I love you!"

James started leaning in. The room whirled into slow motion and my ears could only hear the loudest sounds.

My eyes were locked on his. The gold in his was dancing happily as eyelids starting sliding shut.

I suppose it was instinct, for mine followed suit, the last thing I saw was messy hair.

He slowly and softly pressed his lips against mine, it was satisfying.

It felt like his were the only lips that would ever fit mine so perfectly.

Needless to say, I found it all in a kiss.

Hope, wholeness, happiness, gentility…the list went on.

That one kiss seemed to live for five minutes. His sweet breath was intoxicating.

Achieving my goal felt so good.

While we pulled away from bliss, a smile sprouted permanently upon my face. I stared off into nothingness as James entwined his fingers with mine, and we continued to patrol.

He tried to talk to me again, but nothing could break the moment. He trailed off anyways, even though there was no Broom Closet this time.

"Tomorrow we will be parting ways for about a month," I broke the silence, slicing it like a slice of bread…really thick bread, "You know that though right?"

He looked utterly crestfallen. James cast his eyes to the ground, and they stayed there for a couple of classrooms.

Why did I say something so blunt, something that ruined the perfect air around us.

His pouting was so enticing; I wanted to kiss him again.

No!

I wanted to snog him!

But the price was too great; after all, we were supposed to be on the look out for promiscuous teenagers not _become_ them!

He was so grumpy, and I was starting to feel really mean and really bad.

_James doesn't hate me! Does he?_

**Stupid voice! Go away! He just told you ten minutes ago that he loved you.**

_**Cut it out you two!**_

As we walked past another ensemble of classrooms and cupboards, I thought about what a future with James would be like: a nice little house, smart children, the perfect husband…

And with a sudden burst of energy, my lips upon his, we hurtled into the nearest broom closet. But that's not the point. It wasn't that I was in the broom closet with James; not even the fact that we were kissing.

You see, it was that _I_ pushed him.

* * *

_Here are the requested awards..._

**Biggest Harry Potter Fan Fiction Freak - maraudersrock77**

**The Person Who Is Most Silent Until She REALLY DESPERATELY WANTS THE LAST UPDATE. - Lani**

**The One Who Endured The Most Mortal Pain And Long-Term Suffering From The Case That Lily And James Were NOT Kissing. - unknownspecies**

**The Angry Person Saying "I WON'T ANSWER THIS ONE EITHER!" - Prongsie-Jamsie**

**Most Talkative, Craziest, And Bordest Reviewer Here AND Chatting Non-Stop AND The Most Likeable, Nicest Person Here! OH AND Humble And Modest. - May Olivia**

**The Thinker Of …I dunno… You're The Genius - MissCheviousHP**

**The "Only Reviewer To Read 16 Chapters And Submit 16 Review In 45 Minutes - elise bentwin**

**The One Who Has Yet To Catch Up To This Place! - SuicidalxThorn**

_My Responses to the Review Requirements..(In your reviews you should answer them too!)_

_1. What is your favorite place in the world and why?_

_My favorite place… my study…oh…why….hmm….. I really like my study because my computer (which allows me to communicate to all of you) is in it. Outside of my house… I really like North Carolina because there are sand dunes, beaches, crab… I really like the weather._

_2. Do you wear a watch every day?_

_I never wear a watch! So I guess my answer is no! lol…_

_3. Tell the author about (yes I am a girl) her chapters…_

_Well, I think your chapters are…. ! Dang…shouldn't answer this one._

_4. How often do you fart or pick your nose?_

_(EWWWW! ALEXIS!) Oh yeah…. I never stop… you know me!_

_5. Email everyone you know and say "May Olivia is the craziest reviewer on my story! And she rocks! Lol"._

_I did it….okay laugh really hard… but just know I said "May Olivia is the craziest reviewer on my story! And she rocks!" (insert my laugh here) after I emailed a chain letter to everyone! Ha! I outsmarted you! Hehehehe! I win…. Sort of…_

_6. What is your most embarrassing moment?_

_I think I asked this already but… I don't get embarrassed much… maybe… the time I slipped on the ice and snow on the sidewalk… (but I didn't fall like Prongsie-Jamesie!) lots of people were laughing…. No that's not a very good one… umm…..when I was little I jumped up to give my Uncle a hug as he was squatting down. I ended up kneeing him… you can guess where. I hid from him for the rest of the party… I felt so bad!_

_7. Do you like glass bowls or plastic bowls?_

_Personally, I like glass bowls. They are easier to clean you can put them in the oven. You can make them shatter… and then clean them up…. Ooh! Ooh! I know! You can wear them on your head, your head will look like a different shape, and you can still see your hair! That is pretty talented! Plastic bowls don't retain their shape! HOW RUDE!_

_Thank you, everyone for supporting me!_

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers**: _fairybells, choco88, CrystalizedLily, KLLRS, Jeladore Black, **_MissCheviousHP_**, FallenMystery, **_elise bentwin_**, me, awesome islanders, HPF, CrazyBoutEngland, Dr. Huff-Puff, shining stars, CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle, Remusly-Moony, jumboshrimp, hiyahihi, Dark Shadow, Lillycrazy9224, SuicidalxThorn, **_Prongsie-Jamesie_**, Loveable, miriel216, Iluvdraco4eva, bellebuckbeak, pasmosa, Creshton Street, chickasosser, Cilverblood, LilyJamesDestiny, charliethegoldfish354, I Luv Lachlan 4eva, MaraudersGirl4404-HJS, ST3, **_May Olivia_**, Moony's puppy, commando17, **_unknownspecies_**, green-eyed lily2093_, **Lani, maraudersrock**!_

All **bolded **and _italicized_ names are the reviewers who reviewed chapter 17… my most loyal ones….

_After all of this… I am sort of sad that its over….thanks guys!_

_Good luck with your stories/ reading/ whatever your doing!_

_My next project is called Placed Among The Stars it's about Sirius' life….._

_I might post a short play Prongsie-Jamesie and I wrote about the Marauders making a play… it's a comedy… its really funny!_

_**THANKS!**_

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_

_(don't you know it!)_


End file.
